


Né un quatre juillet

by Flojiro



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Flashbacks, M/M, No Porn, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve ne veut pas fêter son anniversaire. Pas si Bucky ne veut pas partager ce moment avec lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Né un quatre juillet

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ce truc à la base pour l'anniversaire de Steve (oui ça remonte) et c'est devenu un monstre que j'ai mis des mois à terminer.
> 
> C'est pas forcément d'une gaité folle mais les Avengers remontent le niveau, heureusement qu'ils sont là !  
> Le problème c'est que l'intégralité est écrite du point de vue de Steve et que non seulement c'est un point de vue extrêmement difficile à écrire mais en plus il est déprimant ce mec !!!
> 
> Je récupère ce que je veux d'Age of Ultron, à savoir majoritairement : Wanda. J'aime Wanda. En revanche j'extrapole un peu son caractère de ce qu'on a vu du film, je ne connais pas les comics... 
> 
> J'ai essayé de tout taguer, hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai loupé des trucs...

«Tu es né le 4 juillet ?»  
   
Steve étouffa un soupir et hocha la tête tout en passant une serviette dans le creux de sa nuque. Il ne s'était jamais embarrassé de ce genre de gestes avec les autres Avengers. Sa première équipe l'avait récupéré brute de décoffrage et avait appris dans la douleur ce qu'il en coutait de le faire transpirer - Thor restait généralement le seul debout à la fin de ce genre de séances, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres et dans le regard l'étincelle d'un gros chien qui essaye de vous faire comprendre que la balade était un peu courte. Mais il voulait mettre les nouveaux à l'aise, paraître humain, autant que possible. Même si cela signifiait arrêter de charrier Sam pendant les footings matinaux.  
   
«Le jour de la fête nationale américaine ?»  
   
Nouveau hochement de tête. Il envoya la serviette sèche dans le panier de linge sale, à proximité du banc sur lequel il était assis. Posa ses avant bras sur ses genoux et se pencha légèrement en avant. Se prépara à ce qui allait forcément suivre.  
   
«C'est une plaisanterie, c'est ça ?» Le léger accent étranger rendait la question encore plus ironique. «Non attends...» Une pause étudiée. Un index à l’ongle verni de noir tapotant des lèvres closes qui dissimulaient soigneusement toute trace d’amusement. «Je suis sûre qu’ils t'ont baptisé à nouveau après le sérum. Pour que ta date de naissance colle avec le symbole national. Les américains sont capables de faire ça.»  
   
Ce n'était pas le pire qu’il ait entendu. La moindre personne ayant côtoyé _Captain America_ suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre la date de son anniversaire l’avait charrié sur le sujet. Y compris le général Phillips. Ça n'avait jamais été particulièrement drôle et, au bout de quatre-vingt ans et des poussières, ça devenait même franchement agaçant. Mais c'était Wanda. Il aimait beaucoup Wanda. Il se sentait des affinités avec elle. Orpheline. Volontaire pour une expérience qu'elle imaginait être son devoir et qui l'avait transformée en une chose qui n'était plus elle, l'avait embarquée dans des sphères qui la dépassaient. A l’écart des autres humains. Elle avait vu son frère mourir au combat. L’avait ressenti au plus profond de son être. Impuissante. Inutile. L’entendre plaisanter était rare et il sentit les coins de ses lèvres se soulever en réponse.  
   
«Désolé de ruiner tes théories mais mon seul et unique baptême était cent pour cent catholique.» Il secoua la tête. «Et ma mère sortirait de sa tombe pour me mettre une taloche si je laissais qui que soit toucher à cette date. Elle était très fière d'elle. 'N'oublie jamais que tu me dois tous ces feux d'artifices, fiston, jamais !'»  
   
Le sourire de Wanda s’était fait nostalgique, son regard lointain. Steve était sûr qu’il trouverait exactement la même expression s’il se regardait dans un miroir à ce moment même.  
   
«Ma mère racontait toujours la nuit de notre naissance. Elle disait que le travail avait commencé tard. Et que Pietro et moi avions l’air pressés de voir le monde. Mais qu’elle avait serré les cuisses jusqu'à minuit parce qu’elle refusait de devoir célébrer tous les ans deux anniversaires...»  
   
Steve émit un reniflement amusé, le coeur serré au fond de sa poitrine.  
   
«Ta mère était quelqu’un, hein ?» Elle hocha la tête, les yeux secs malgré la douleur qui s’y nichait. Vieille de plusieurs années, fraîche de quelques mois. «Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire grand chose mais... je suis sûr qu’elle serait très fière de toi.»  
   
Wanda secoua négativement la tête. Un geste lent et résigné. Ses yeux contemplaient le sol, quelque part entre eux deux.  
   
«Non. Non, elle ne le serait pas...» Elle fronça les sourcils et releva brusquement son visage vers lui. Une grimace forcée étirait ses lèvres. «Mais elle m'aiderait à me moquer de toi ! Captain America né un quatre juillet !»  
   
Steve n’était pas toujours très subtil mais il savait reconnaître un changement de sujet quand on le lui lançait en pleine tête à bout portant. Il leva les yeux au ciel, acceptant la diversion. Il comprenait. Combien de nuit avait-il cherché en vain le sommeil en se demandant si Sarah Rogers aurait approuvé les actes de son fils ? Combien de jours s’étaient-il levé avec la certitude écrasante que la réponse était non ?  
Il aurait voulu la réconforter mais il n'avait jamais su mentir, même pour la bonne cause. Il soupira lourdement en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.  
   
«Tout le monde se moque de moi à ce sujet, va chercher une carte de membre !»  
   
«Où est-ce que je signe ? Je dois m'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier ?»  
   
«Bucky doit être le fondateur je suppose... C’est clairement le premier arrivé. Et il disait toujours que le docteur Erskine m'avait choisi uniquement à cause de la date de naissance sur ma demande d'enrôlement.»  
   
Il regretta les mots à l'instant même où ils quittaient ses lèvres mais il était incapable de les stopper.  
   
«Bucky ?» Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils sous la réflexion.  
   
_Tony. Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé de Tony ? Ou Clint. A eux deux ils président tous les clubs de ce genre chez les Avengers. Alors pourquoi..._  
   
Wanda le regardait à présent avec curiosité tout en semblant chercher dans sa mémoire. Elle s'intégrait encore au sein de leur équipe, luttait toujours pour retenir les noms des nombreux satellites qui gravitaient autour de chacun des super-héros du nouveau SHIELD.  
   
«Qui est Buck... Ho, le Winter Soldier ?»  
   
«Non ! Bucky !» La colère et le désespoir se chargèrent de répondre pour lui. Plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il grimaça face au mouvement de recul instinctif de la jeune femme. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains. Il sentait un épuisement débilitant s'infiltrer dans le moindre de ses os. «Excuse-moi Wanda.»  
   
Il l'entendit émettre un bref son de dénégation. Releva lentement les yeux vers elle.  
   
«Ne t'excuse pas.» Le ton de Wanda était aussi froid que son regard. Ses traits anguleux un masque de marbre. «Il était ton frère.»  
   
Il tenta d'avaler sa salive, d'humidifier sa gorge soudain sèche et bien trop étroite.  
   
«Il est...» Il toussa pour forcer sa voix à perdre son accent rauque. «Il l'est toujours.»  
   
Wanda referma étroitement ses bras contre sa propre poitrine. Hocha brièvement la tête.  
   
Elle paraissait jeune, très jeune. Et tellement seule. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se lever et la prendre dans ses bras. Partager un peu de sa douleur. Mais il n'avait jamais su aider les autres qu'en se battant pour eux. Bucky aurait su. Bucky était celui qui prenait soin des autres. De lui.  
   
Elle tourna sur ses talons. Il la regarda partir. Sans un mot, sans un mouvement. Inutile. Impuissant. S'immobiliser soudain, à quelques pas. Sans se retourner.  
   
«Je serai invitée ?»  
   
Il cligna des yeux.  
   
«Invitée ?»  
   
Elle haussa les épaules.  
   
«Le quatre juillet est la semaine prochaine. Ça fait des années que je n'ai plus assisté à une fête d’anniversaire...»  
   
Il ne se donna pas la peine de faire semblant de sourire à son ton faussement léger. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas.  
   
«Je n'ai pas l'intention de fêter, trop de bougies à souffler. Mais si Tony n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher je te promets que tu n'y échapperas pas plus que moi.»  
   
Elle reprit sa marche, ses longs cheveux ondoyant au rythme de ses pas élastiques.  
   
* * *

_Il n’est pas prêt Steve._

L’eau ruisselait sur ses épaules, son visage, imprégnait ses cheveux. engourdissait ses pensées, quelques bienheureuses minutes.

_Laisse-lui du temps._

Il ne voulait pas d'un nouvel anniversaire sans Bucky. Le fait qu'il soit en vie en rendait l'idée encore plus révulsante. Parce que cela signifiait qu'il choisirait de ne pas être là.

_Donne lui un peu de temps._

Ses mains se crispaient contre les carreaux de céramique, ses bras tendus, sa tête penchée entre eux. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda les gouttes tomber dans le courant qui ruisselait à ses pieds, se ruait vers la bonde dans l’espace restreint d’émail blanc. 

_Laisse-lui du temps._

Sam avait retrouvé Bucky. Pendant la fameuse débâcle d’Ultron. Il les avait aidé, de loin. 

Ses doigts s’agrippèrent à la surface trempée, glissante.

Steve ne s’en était pas rendu compte. Ne l’avait appris que plus tard. 

_Il ne peut pas te voir. Pas tout de suite._

_Laisse-lui un peu de temps._

Il lui avait parlé, une fois. Au téléphone.

«Steve ?»

Sa voix était rauque, incertaine. Steve avait entendu ce timbre particulier, auparavant, au creux des nuits européennes, quand Bucky se réveillait au son de ses propres hurlements. 

«Buck ?» 

Il ignorait à quoi pouvait ressembler sa propre voix. Il avait l’impression qu’elle venait de très loin. Il s’était assis lourdement, le téléphone serré dans sa main tremblante.

«Buck.»

Il voulait répéter ce nom. Autant de fois qu’il le fallait pour y croire. La voix s’était tue, à l’autre bout du fil. Une panique incontrôlable avait parcourue ses veines. La muselière qui tombe, le regard froid, le visage de cet homme qu’il avait cru mort pendant trois et soixante dix ans. Il avait pris une inspiration sifflante, douloureuse.

«Comment tu vas ?»

_Parle-moi Buck. Parle moi. Dis n’importe quoi. La pluie, le beau temps, la cuisson du bacon, n’importe quoi. Parle-moi parle-moi parle-moi._

«Je ne sais pas.»

La voix s’était vidée de la moindre intonation. Elle lui rappelait ce visage immobile. Cet ennemi inébranlable. 

_Des gens vont mourir Buck. Je ne peux pas le permettre._

«C’est pas grave Buck.» Il entendit le verre de l’écran crisser entre ses doigts douloureux. «On... On pourra le découvrir ensemble. Ok ?»

Le silence, à nouveau. Les battements de son coeur. Le bruit d’une respiration difficile qui n’était pas la sienne.

«Buck ?»

«Je...» Des sons indistincts, des chocs sourds, comme si Bucky marchait de long en large en bousculant tout sur son passage. Il l’avait vu faire ça plusieurs fois, avant, avant la guerre, avant Zola, avant le Soldier. «Je ne peux pas St... Je ne peux pas !»

Un son violent contre son oreille. 

«Buck ?!»

Le haut-parleur s’était mis à grésiller. La voix de Bucky était lointaine, étouffée par la distance. 

«Pardonne-moi pardonne-moi pardonne-moi...»

«Bucky arrête ! Buck !»

Il s’était mis à marcher à son tour. Comme s’il avait pu s’avancer jusqu'à son ami. Poser sa main sur son épaule. 

«Il n’y a rien à pardonner Buck, tu m'entends ?!»

«Je suis désolé, je ne peux, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, pardon pardon pardon.»

«Steve ?»

_Laisse-lui un peu de temps._

Il s’était laissé glisser au sol, le long d’un mur qu’il avait atteint sans s’en rendre compte.

«Sam.»

«Je m’en occupe ok ? Je te promets que ça va s’arranger. Laisse-lui un peu de temps.»

Le silence s’était abattu. Soudain, assourdissant. Son téléphone gisait en pièces éparses au pied du mur opposé.

 

Steve frappa le mur. Contempla l'impact dans le carrelage. A côté de plusieurs autres, plus ou moins récents, plus ou moins profonds. Le nouveau QG du SHIELD n'était pas la Stark Tower. Fury avait décrété, après quatre recarrelages, que Captain America se débrouillerait tout seul pour reboucher ses conneries. Et pas sur l'argent du contribuable, merci. Steve avait haussé une épaule. Un jour il s'y mettrait. Mais il avait trop peur d'entendre la voix de Bucky ricaner dans son subconscient. _Pour un artiste, Stevie, tu es le type le moins manuel du monde !_

Il gardait les trous. Ils ne me gênaient pas. Ils lui rappelaient tous ces morceaux de sa vie qui manquaient. Auxquels il n'avait jamais eu droit. Demander la main de Peggy. Ou lui accorder la sienne, plus vraisemblablement. 

Il eut un rire bref, presque un spasme douloureux en refermant les robinets. 

Voir Bucky lui sourire en lui tendant l'anneau avec un clin d'œil moqueur. _Bien joué Stevie, j'aurai jamais cru que tu serais le premier de nous deux._ Sa manche gauche épinglée à son épaule. _Hors de question que je laisse Stark m'approcher à moins de dix mètres avec un de ses gadgets qu'il ose appeler une prothèse, Steve, hors de question !_ Un amusement triste, un peu amer, mais rien de la colère hantée qui avait habité son regard tout au long de la guerre. Juste son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami qu'il était parvenu à sauver, en bas de cette falaise. Son meilleur ami, témoin à son mariage. Un peu plus vieux, un peu plus usé peut-être, mais heureux pour lui. 

Il ferma les paupières lorsque le regard du Winter Soldier le transperça à travers les yeux de Bucky. Désintégra son rêve éveillé. Un nouvel éclat auréola le mur.

Il était un soldat. Un symbole. Un leader. Il conduirait son équipe jusqu'à la prochaine crise. Et à travers elle. Jusqu'à la suivante. Et celle d'après.  
_Et ensuite, Stevie ? Hein ? Ça ne finira jamais, tu le sais pas vrai ? La guerre ne nous lâchera pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre._  
Tu as fait un cauchemar Buck, la guerre finira, on retournera à Brooklyn. Ta sœur aura tellement grandi qu'on ne la reconnaîtra plus. C'était juste un cauchemar.  
Un rire amer, brisé.  
_Il faudrait que je dorme pour cauchemarder, Steve._  
L'odeur lourde de la fumée de cigarette ou celle plus pénétrante de l'alcool de contrebande qui trouvait toujours son chemin vers leur tente. La même discussion et des centaines de variantes, répétée des milliers de fois.  
_Ne perd pas espoir Buck._  
_Quel putain d'espoir Steve ?!_  
_Qui est Bucky ?_

«Capitaine Rogers !» La voix froide dérailla efficacement le train emballé de ses souvenirs. Tomba des micros intégrés au plafond comme une pluie verglaçante. «Si vous souhaitez à ce point agrandir votre salle de bain je n'y suis pas opposée mais j'attends une demande en bonne et du forme sur mon bureau demain matin. En double exemplaire. D'ici là je vous prierai de laisser ce mur en paix.»

Steve extirpa son poing du carrelage. Regarda l’avalanche de poussière s'abattre à ses pieds. Plia et replia ses doigts sur lesquels ne se devinait pas la moindre égratignure. Fronçant les sourcils, il enjamba le rebord de céramique. Traversa la pièce embuée pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'émetteur accolé à l'interrupteur du plafonnier.

«Je vous ai expliqué ma façon de penser sur les micros intégrés à chaque pièce, Hill. Surtout la salle de bain.»

Il aimait penser que sa voix pouvait prendre un ton tout aussi froidement dédaigneux que celui du bras droit de Fury mais il savait très bien qu’il se leurrait lui-même. Comme elle le lui prouva une nouvelle fois.

«Je n'ai pas besoin d'écouter les feeds confidentiels pour vous entendre essayer de traverser la cloison Cap. Ma salle de bain est mitoyenne.»

Il cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Bêtement.

«... Ho.»  
   
«Voilà. Je peux espérer terminer ma douche en paix ou je garde un flingue à portée pour défendre ma vertu dans le cas où le mur finisse effectivement par tomber ?»  
   
La chaleur qui monta au visage de Steve n'avait rien à voir avec la buée épaisse qui saturait l'atmosphère.  
   
«Non, je. J'ai fini.»  
   
«Parfait.»  
   
Le cliquetis des baffles dissimulés eut quelque chose de particulièrement définitif. Steve relâcha la pression de son doigt avec l'impression de s'être fait raccrocher au nez et refermer une porte en pleine tête, tout à la fois. Quelque part dans son inconscient retentissait le bruit d'impacts de balles furieuses contre un bouclier en vibranium.  
   
Le rire de Bucky rebondit entre les murs humides. Le premier qu'il ait réussi à lui arracher après la table de Zola, quand il était venu lui raconter la scène, la queue entre les jambes. Un peu trop bruyant, un peu trop forcé, mais un rire qui avait amené une grimace vexée aux lèvres de Steve et un souffle de soulagement dans sa poitrine. A cet instant il avait enfin retrouvé son meilleur ami.

_Tu. Es. Ma. Mission !_

Le rire s’imbriqua à la violence des mots. Steve se couvrit les oreilles de ses paumes. Crispa ses doigts contre son cuir chevelu jusqu’à ce que la douleur noie les sons.

_Laisse lui un peu de temps._

* * *

«Pour toi !»

«Un lance-pierres ?»

Il a 8 ans. Il regarde d'un air à la fois perplexe et émerveillé le premier cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il reçoive de la part d’une autre personne que sa mère. Bucky hoche la tête avec enthousiasme.

«Comme ça tu pourras tirer des cailloux sur tous ces crétins en attendant que je vienne t'aider !» Il a perdu une de ses dents de devant récemment et chaque mot sifflote un peu quand il le prononce. Un peu par la faute de Steve d'ailleurs. _Mais elle devait tomber de toute façon et puis c’est carrément la classe !_

«Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !» Sa répartie manque de conviction pendant qu'il admire toujours l'arme dans sa paume. Bucky éclate de rire et le tire par son autre main.

«Je vais te montrer comment t'en servir, amène-toi !»

Steve s'est vite rendu compte qu'il préférait utiliser ses poings, aussi inutiles soient-ils, plutôt que la précision toute relative de ses tirs. Il ressentait une satisfaction inégalée et certainement malsaine à sentir son adversaire sous ses phalanges meurtries. Et Bucky est tellement meilleur que lui - que n'importe quel gamin du quartier d'ailleurs - avec un lance-pierres ou une fronde qu'il a fini par l'en dégoûter totalement. Mais il a gardé son cadeau, toujours.

*

«Pas cette année Buck.»

Une main ferme sur son épaule. Réconfortante.

«Ce n'est pas par ce que ta mère est morte qu'ils vont arrêter les feux d'artifice. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle te fera tomber le plafond sur la couenne si tu les rates à cause d'elle !»

La main vient ébouriffer ses cheveux, trop brutale pour être prise pour un geste d'apitoiement, et Steve laisse malgré lui échapper un reniflement amusé.

«Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Elle ne toucherait jamais à l'appartement ! Sans parler de la pauvre Madame O'Malley qui vit au-dessus !»

Bucky secoue la tête. Sa paume est revenue dans le creux de son épaule et Steve ne se plaint pas de la chaleur qu'elle irradie malgré les 40 degrés ambiant.

«Faire tomber un déluge de fin du monde la prochaine fois qu'on aura prévu d'aller voir un  
match alors ?»

«C'est déjà plus crédible. Elle déteste le baseball. Détestait.»

Il sent tout semblant d'enthousiasme le quitter avec une violence qui le laisse pratiquement tremblant. Une poussée dans le dos manque le faire tomber en avant.

«Aller, hop, on va chercher une place sur le toit avant que ça commence ! J'ai amené un cadeau pour faire passer la pilule.» Bucky agite devant son regard une bouteille de whisky qui a dû lui couter la moitié du loyer ou des promesses de services dont Steve ne veut même pas entendre parler. Il lève les yeux au ciel mais abandonne la partie lorsque son ami lui attrape la main pour le tirer derrière lui, vers la fenêtre et l'escalier de secours.  
Pour la première fois de la journée il est heureux de la chaleur étouffante qui assomme la ville : il sait pertinemment qu'ils vont passer la nuit là-haut et qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux sera malade demain matin...

*

«Il parait qu’ils tirent leurs feux d’artifices pour le quatorze juillet ici. Drôle d’idée quand même...»

Steve lève les yeux du livre de stratégie militaire que lui a déniché Peggy. C’est un peu tôt mais je ne sais pas combien de temps va me prendre la mission pour laquelle Philipps me demande de partir aux aurores demain. Alors bon anniversaire en avance, Captain ! Il porte une main à la joue qu’elle a embrassé et sourit. Sûrement de façon particulièrement stupide s’il en croit l'expression dégoutée que Bucky pose sur lui. Il maudit le vague rougissement qui lui monte aux joues et secoue la tête pour ramener la conversation sur un terrain plus sûr.

«C’est leur fête nationale Buck, c’est déjà une sacrée coïncidence qu’elle ne tombe qu’à dix jours d’intervalle de la nôtre. Et je doute que les allemands permettent une célébration de ce genre en plein territoire occupé...»

«Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas l’Independance Day qui est important, Steve...»

Le sourire de Bucky lui fait soudain craindre le pire. De même que le large paquet à la forme inégale, vaguement emballé dans de vieux journaux, qu’il remarque soudain, calé sous le bras de son ami.

«Buck..?»

«C’est pour ça que j’ai demandé à Dernier et Stark de me concocter des feux d’artifices maison !» Il lève triomphalement le paquet entre eux et Steve a un mouvement de recul instinctif. «Tu te rends compte ? Tes premiers véritables feux d’artifices ! Il aura fallu attendre une guerre et le milieu de l’Europe mais ça valait presque le coup !»

Il a l’air tellement fier de lui que Steve ne peut pas s’empêcher de lui sourire avec toute l’affection débordante qu’il ressent soudain. 

«On a combien de chance de mourir en les tirant ?»

«Je dirais huit ou neuf sur dix. Sept peut-être avec ta résistance de super-héros.»

«Ok, c’est raisonnable.»

*  
   
Les images se projetaient sur les murs, l'écran de sa télévision ou de son ordinateur, derrière ses paupières closes. Les sons retentissaient tout autour de lui, où qu'il se trouve. La voix de Bucky, le rire de Bucky. Il sentait ses mains se poser sur lui, se retournait pour ne rencontrer que le vide ou le regard interrogateur d'un Avenger. 

Il savait qu'il avait connu d'autres anniversaires, que d'autres personnes que Bucky lui avaient apporté leurs voeux, offerts des présents. Sa mère pour commencer. Des voisins parfois. Les Barnes. Peggy. Les Howlings. Mais il ne voyait et n'entendait que lui. Bien plus douloureusement que durant ces années où il l'avait cru mort. Le fait que Bucky soit en vie mais refuse de le voir le détruisait un peu plus, chaque jour qui passait, chaque heure qui le rapprochait de cette célébration dont il avait toujours été partie intégrante. Instigateur la majorité du temps. 

Un quatre juillet sans que Bucky souhaite le partager avec lui ne rimait à rien.

Un quatre juillet sans que Tony profite de l’opportunité de se ficher de lui tout en dépensant plus d’argent que Steve n’en avait jamais possédé était anormal.

Le silence radio de la part du milliardaire était à la limite de l’inquiétant. Mais après tout, c’était la première fois depuis son réveil que le quatre juillet arrivait sans que Tony fasse partie des Avengers. Peut-être qu’il avait tourné une page. Acheté sa ferme. Décidé de faire des enfants. Avancer, lui qui le pouvait.

*

Il était pratiquement onze heure du soir. Le trois juillet. Assis au milieu de son canapé, ses genoux remontés sous son menton, Steve faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les explosions sporadiques à l’extérieur, les éclats de rire de Bucky, plus forts et plus réels que les dialogues d’un film qu’il ne regardait pas. 

Son écran de téléphone demeurait vide. Même Sam n’avait pas essayé de le convaincre de sortir. Il préférait ça. Il n’avait pas réussi à le protéger. N’était pas parvenu à le rattraper. L’avait laissé pour mort au fond de ce ravin. Avait permis à HYDRA de le torturer, lui laver le cerveau, le transformer en arme, en tueur, le détruire pendant soixante dix ans. Pourquoi voudrait-il passer la moindre seconde avec lui ? Il ne méritait pas de le revoir. 

Il lui avait failli de tant de façons différentes que sa tête explosait rien qu’à les envisager. 

Il se mordit la lèvre et laissa son front tomber contre ses bras, croisés sur ses rotules. La douleur s’intensifia. Il ferma les yeux. Pressa ses paupières contre la perceuse qui s’attaquait violemment à ses tempes. Le monde se mit à tourner sur son axe. De plus en plus vite. La voix de Bucky résonnait partout à la fois. Son monde n’avait plus d’axe. Il s’agitait en tout sens comme un insecte emprisonné sous un verre. Brisé, sans but, inutile. Il hurla lorsque la douleur explosa soudain, un sifflement aigu, une explosion assourdissante, une gerbe d’étincelles multicolores qui entraina son esprit dans une inconscience peuplée de visages défunts.

* * *

Des voix l’entouraient. Multiples, changeantes, assourdissantes. Il tenta de replonger dans le vide de l’inconscience.

«... un peu fort quand même.» Disait l’une d’elles, hésitant entre inquiétude et vague amusement.

«... première fois !» Se défendait une autre, pleine de colère, de peur et de culpabilité. D’un chagrin qui frémissait tout autour d’elle. «J’ai essayé... ne savais pas...»

«... bien.» Rétorquait une troisième, cynique, trop pour être honnête. «... me donnez mal au crâne.»

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. S’accrocha au puit de ténèbres qui engloutissait son esprit avant de le rejeter brusquement, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. 

«Je propose la bonne vieille méthode du seau d’eau froide. Qui marche à tous les coups en la couplant à une décharge électrique.» Une voix de gorge, ironique et blessée, qui trancha comme un vent violent les brumes qui recouvraient son cerveau.

«Nat !» Il les reconnaissait à présent. Hawkeye. Amusé, faussement scandalisé. «C’était sensé être un anniversaire, pas une séquestration couplée à une séance de torture ! Pas que je sois contre, mais il aurait fallu me prévenir, je serai venu équipé...»

Steve grogna malgré lui. Anniversaire. Il avait oublié pourquoi il refusait de rejoindre la réalité.

«Vous voyez, il est réveillé ! Mon plan était parfait, je ne laisserai aucun d’entre vous prétendre l’inverse !» Tony. Forcément. Il aurait dû le savoir. Anticiper. 

_Arrête de jouer les imbéciles Rogers, ça ne prend pas._

Cette voix-ci était intérieure. Un mélange de sa mère, Peggy, Bucky. Il retint un nouveau grognement. Pressa ses paupières dans un vain effort pour faire disparaitre le monde. Il avait su. Bien sûr qu’il savait. Il avait attendu depuis des jours que ses amis lui tombent dessus. D’autant plus parce qu’il n’en avait pas envie.

«Attends qu’il t’ait démonté la mâchoire avant de crier victoire Stark.» Clint, à nouveau.

«Captain America ne frappe pas plus faible que lui !» Il imagina parfaitement Tony porter la main à son coeur dans un pantomime offensé. «Et puis j’ai une armure dans ma valise.»

Valise ? Sans ouvrir les yeux il permit à d’autres sens de s’éveiller. Il était trop tard pour rester inconscient, bien trop tard. La chaleur du soleil, sans qu’il ne tape directement sur sa peau. Une odeur de bois chauffé. Un vent au goût salé qui passait sporadiquement par ce qui devait être une fenêtre ouverte. Le bruit des vagues, au-delà de celui des conversations. Il fronça les sourcils.

«Où est-ce que vous m’avez emmené ?»

Il entendit les rires étouffés, l’exclamation de victoire de Tony. 

«Arrête de faire semblant d’être dans les vapes et tu pourras le voir par toi-même.» Sam, faussement désapprobateur.

Il soupira lourdement. Ostensiblement.

«On est toujours le quatre juillet ?»

«Et comment ! Il faut bien que les fuseaux horaires servent à quelque chose !» L’enthousiasme de Tony était inquiétant. Steve laissa son bras tomber en travers de son visage avec un gémissement de défaite.

«Pas de bol Cap, tu n’arriveras pas à te sortir de là.» Il sentit la main de Sam se poser sur son biceps, le serrer brièvement. Sam comprenait. Mais Sam était toujours partisan de faire face à ses problèmes. _Ses traumatismes_ , comme il les qualifiait. «Aller, debout. Avant que ton cadeau ne fonde sous la chaleur !»

Une vague de rires salua la mise en garde. Bien trop forts pour être honnêtes. Steve laissa son bras retomber le long du... canapé ? lit ? sur lequel il reposait et fixa de longs instants le plafond d’un regard vide - blanc, festonnés de fils électriques sur lesquels s’accrochaient des ampoules multicolores approximativement tous les trente centimètres. Eteintes, elles promettaient le pire à l’instant où le soleil se coucherait. 

«Vous m’avez acheté un cadeau.» Son ton n’avait pas la moindre inflexion. Il ne voulait pas de cadeau, il ne voulait pas de fête. Et pourtant il appréciait de les entendre, de les sentir, tout autour de lui.

«Je n’irai pas jusqu'à dire acheté...» Le ton étudié de Tony, et les ricanements approbateurs de ses complices, n’auguraient absolument rien de bon. Steve déplaça son regard depuis le plafond. Les sourires qui l’accueillirent étaient aussi inquiétants qu’il les avait imaginés. Mais son cerveau refusa d’enregistrer la moindre information au-delà des chemises hawaïennes multicolores qui agressaient ses rétines. Les maillots de bain qui les accompagnaient n’arrivaient même pas à choquer une pudeur qui lui avait été inculquée des décennies plus tôt. Il cligna lentement des paupières.

«Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces tenues ?»

Il s’était attendu au pire à des smokings - il détestait porter un smoking, il avait l’impression de se déguiser et, oui, il savait à quel point ça paraissait ironique venant de lui ! - Pas à l’horreur à larges fleurs rouges, blanches et bleues encore plus voyante que son tout premier uniforme que lui présentait Natasha, sans un mot et avec un sourire suave. Accompagnée d’un short de bain qui avait l’air d’avoir été découpé dans un bout de la bannière étoilée. Un très petit bout.

«Considère ça comme un premier cadeau. Ou ta punition pour nous avoir fait poireauter trois heures autour de ton lit. Au choix.»

Il grimaça. Secoua la lassitude de plomb qui engourdissait ses muscles - il ne savait pas avec quoi ils l’avaient endormi mais il espérait qu’ils avaient pris des notes pour la prochaine apparition du Hulk. Lentement, il s’assit sur le matelas. S’immobilisa en essayant de réconcilier sa perception de la réalité avec Maria Hill dans une chemise hawaïenne aux rouges et jaunes criards, nouée à la taille au-dessus d’un short en jeans. Il envisageait la théorie d’un univers parallèle lorsqu’elle lui accorda l’un de ses sourires glacial qu’aucune tenue n’aurait su diminuer.

«J’ai du persil dans les dents ?»

Il abandonna la partie. L’Univers - ou du moins la partie qui se faisait appeler les Avengers - avait gagné cette manche. Il lança ses jambes vers le bord du matelas. L’instant suivant il sentit la literie se dérober sous lui et ne dû qu’à ses réflexes boostés au sérum de ne pas s'étaler face contre terre. Une douleur brutale remonta de ses genoux - les réflexes ne faisaient pas tout en se réveillant d’un sommeil induit par il ne savait même pas quel genre d’arme - et le cri de Sam perça désagréablement son cerveau encore sous le choc.

«Couche-toi !»

Il se jeta à plat ventre, tous ses instincts en éveil. Sa main chercha son bouclier alors qu’un étrange grincement retentissait au-dessus de lui. Ainsi qu’un nouvel éclat de rire général qui commençait à devenir particulièrement vexant. Il se retourna sur le dos d’un mouvement souple. Et contempla de longues secondes le... lit... en train d’effectuer des va-et-vient paresseux au-dessus de sa tête. Le cadre de bois était fixé sur une armature du même matériau, renforcée d’épaisses tiges de métal, qui formaient deux bras se rejoignant au niveau du plafond dans lequel était fixé une lourde poulie. Le grincement provenait du balancement mécanique de l’ensemble. Il cligna des paupières.

«Je vous avais dit que c’était une mauvaise idée...» Marmonna Sam en posant une main sur le matelas pour arrêter le mouvement de balancier.

Steve se redressa sur ses coudes. Disciplina les battements de son coeur et l’envie grandissante de prendre un d’entre eux pour taper sur tous les autres.

«Si vous avez prévu une série de pièges mortels je vous préviens qu’il est hors de question que je meurs dans cette tenue.» Il pointa la tête dans la direction des vêtements que tenait toujours Natasha, qui arborait elle-même une chemise violette et jaune dont les pans s’ouvraient fièrement sur un maillot deux pièces noir aux motifs blancs imitant une toile d’araignée. 

«Pas d’inquiétude Cap.» La chemise rose pâle et blanche de Tony paraissait presque naturelle, de même que le caleçon de bain aux motifs d’Iron-Man qui l’accompagnait. Plus grand chose n'étonnait Steve de la part de Stark fils. «On a été beaucoup plus imaginatifs que ça !»

«Vous allez vraiment réussir à me faire peur...» Marmonna-t-il en se relevant lentement. Un reste de migraine pulsait à ses tempes et il rattrapa de justesse les vêtements tricolores qui volèrent dans sa direction. Il s’appuya d’une main prudente sur la balançoire en forme de lit et croisa le regard moqueur de Natasha.

«Si j’avais su que c’était aussi facile j’aurai organisé un kidnapping bien plus tôt... Maintenant vas te changer et arrête de te plaindre, papy !»

Steve haussa exagérément les sourcils.

«Il est vraiment temps que je change de collègues de travail, la maternelle c’est plus de mon âge...» Elle lui tira la langue et il leva les yeux au ciel. «Où est la salle de bain ?»

Sam pointa un index derrière lui. Il le remercia d’un hochement de tête et s’y dirigea avec toute la dignité qu’il lui restait, se faisant un devoir d’ignorer l’exclamation déçu de Clint qui se plaignait d’être volé d’un strip-tease, ainsi que la remarque acide de Hill qui demandait si les lieux étaient bien assurés contre les dommages à coup de poings. La main déjà sur la poignée - au métal d’apparence solide et d‘une chaude couleur cuivrée - il se retourna pour lancer un long regard critique à Natasha.

«Au fait, tu as vraiment l’air atroce en bikini, pas de doute...»

«Vas mourir, Rogers !»

*

Il referma la porte derrière lui sous un concert de sifflements admiratifs qui lui rappelèrent douloureusement ses jours de star de propagande. Il n’avait jamais imaginé qu’un jour il regretterait le mini-short et les collants...

«Comment ça se fait que tu as l'air d'un sex-symbol alors que je ressemble à un vieux hippie sur le retour ?» Geignit Clint, dans une chemise verte, bleue et jaune, ouverte sur son torse, dévoilant une toison de poils blonds et un caleçon de bain recouvert d’oiseaux multicolores. L’effet était, Steve l’admettait sans la moindre compassion, parfaitement ridicule. 

«Tu exagères», le rassura gentiment Natasha, «Wilson aussi à l'air d'un top model.»  
   
Sam prit une pose avantageuse, faisant ressortir son biceps tout en passant une main sur ses cheveux courts. Steve se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire : il leur en voulait ! Par devers lui il reconnut que tout ce que parvenait à faire une chemise hawaïenne violette et verte et un short assorti à celui de Clint étaient souligner le teint de peau de Sam et dévoiler davantage que d'ordinaire un torse musclé et quasi imberbe.  
   
«Et puis Thor a décommandé surtout..» Susurra Hill d'un ton volontairement vexant.  
   
«Je vous déteste tous !» Marmonna Clint pendant que Tony lui tapotait l'épaule avec commisération.  
   
Steve se pressa le front de la main avec une grimace exagérée.  
   
«Vous me filez mal au crâne. D'ailleurs !» Il releva les yeux. Promena un regard accusateur sur l’ensemble de ses équipiers - et ex-équipiers. «Lequel d'entre vous m'a assommé hier soir et avec quoi exactement ? Je n'ai plus eu une gueule de bois pareil depuis plus de quatre-vingt cinq ans !»  
   
Un rire secoua l'assemblée et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le fond de la pièce. Steve suivit le mouvement, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point l’endroit était grand. Et distingua une présence à laquelle il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas prêtée attention. Elle était assise sur un appui de fenêtre, sa chemise noire et fushia s’assortissait à un court short noir et à ses ongles peint. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de défit et de culpabilité. Il cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.

«Wanda ?»

La sorcière lui offrit un sourire de biais.

«Je suis désolée, Steve. Je n’avais encore jamais testé cette attaque. Je ne pensais pas qu’elle serait aussi...» elle grimaça «Efficace.»

Steve rappela à lui les souvenirs fragmentés de la nuit précédente. La spirale hypnotique et nauséeuse de ses souvenirs qui l’avait entrainé dans l’inconscience. 

«Tu es en train de me dire que tu m’as assommé à l’aide de mes propres pensées ? A distance ?»

Elle hocha la tête. Sobrement. 

«C’est...» Il chercha rapidement les mots qui éviteraient de le faire passer pour un type né en dix neuf cent dix-huit. «Super classe !»

Wanda se figea. Un demi sourire remonta lentement ses lèvres. Elle pointa une main dans la direction du reste du groupe, pour une fois étonnamment silencieux.

«Ils m’ont certifié que tu étais le meilleur cobaye possible...»  
   
Sam leva aussitôt les bras de part et d'autre de son visage.  
   
«Non ! Je n'y suis pour rien, je répète que tout ça et une mauvaise idée depuis au moins un mois !»  
   
Clint se balançait d'avant en arrière en regardant le plafond. Natasha et Hill soutinrent son regard avec un manque d'empathie évident et il finit par s'arrêter sur Tony. Qui lui offrit son meilleur sourire de play-boy.  
   
«Avoue que tu es le seul pour qui un coma sévère se résume à une petite sieste. Et qu’on n’avait aucun autre moyen connu de t'assommer. A part les aliens mais je préfèrait éviter...» 

Steve soupira lourdement.

«C’était quand même le plan le plus compliqué du monde pour... Quoi exactement ?» Il s’approcha d’une fenêtre et jeta un coup d’oeil à l’extérieur. Le bruit lancinant des vagues, la chaleur et l’odeur marine l’avaient préparé à la vue qui s’offrit à lui. Sable clair, océan et ciel limpide se rencontraient à perte de vue. Aux alentours de la fenêtre s’étendait une végétation verte et luxuriante qui donnait peu à peu naissance à la plage. Il n’avait jamais vu un tel paysage autrement qu’en photo ou à travers l'écran de sa télévision. Il secoua la tête. «Laissez-moi deviner. Ile privée.»

«Stark l’a acheté hier soir...» Steve retint un sourire devant l’air dégouté de Wanda.

«Pepper l’a acheté,» corrigea Tony avec une fierté qu’il ne prenait pas la peine de dissimuler. «Et c’était la semaine dernière. Comment est-ce que j’aurai installé tous les dispositifs anti-détection aérienne, les satellites et l’écran de dissimulation en une nuit ? Je suis un génie, pas Mary Poppins !»

«Mary Poppins, sérieusement ?» Les sourcils de Clint se haussèrent, son expression lourde de jugement.

«Parfaitement, elle sort des îles paradisiaques de son sac à main, pas moi.»

«Tu essayes de te mettre au niveau de Cap avec des références périmées ou bien..?»

Steve se fit un devoir d’ignorer l’insulte. Se tourna vers Wanda, qui avait quitté son perchoir pour s’approcher du groupe. Elle se campa devant lui. Leva les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. 

«Je suis vraiment désolée, Captain.» Elle l’appelait rarement Captain en dehors des entrainements et du peu de missions qu’ils avaient menés ensembles. Le grade donnait plus de sérieux encore à ses propos, en décalage avec l’ambiance générale. «J’aurai dû refuser.»

Il secoua la tête.

«Je t’avais promis que tu n’y échapperais pas. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, même par intermédiaire.»

Elle lui lança un regard blasé.

«Comment tu arrives à récupérer une situation pareille à ton avantage ?»

Hill - qui écoutait toujours les conversations qui ne lui étaient pas destiné, ce n’était plus de la déformation professionnelle à ce stade c’était une seconde nature - toussa bruyamment derrière Wanda. Steve perçut très clairement le terme «Testostérone !» entre deux quintes feintes. L’exclamation était devenue un running gag depuis des mois, mais il détestait toujours autant se l’entendre appliquer.

«Hé !»

Wanda ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se défendre, échangeant un rapide regard complice avec Hill avant de revenir à lui.

«Captain America» Il aurait juré qu’elle intensifiait son accent à desseins sur ces deux mots. «S’est laissé prendre au piège et enlever par un membre de son équipe. Qui pourrait être sa petite fille.»

Hill hocha gravement la tête.

«Impossible de se la jouer après ça, Cap. Il faut savoir être beau joueur et avouer qu’on s’est fait avoir comme un bleu.»

Steve soupira. Lourdement. Avec l’espoir d’attirer, éventuellement, un quelconque back-up parmi ses soi-disant amis qui se faisaient un devoir d’ignorer le fiasco dans lequel il se débattait.

«Le respect dû aux aînés n’est plus ce qu’il était...» Marmonna-t-il pour tenter de conserver un semblant de dignité. «D’accord, j’ai sous-estimé la menace ! J’ai baissé la garde quand les feux d'artifices ont commencé à éclater, c’était une grossière erreur tactique. Mais !» Il leva l’index et ignora du mieux possible le roulement des yeux de Hill. Ce n’était pas de la mauvaise foi, il défendait seulement son point de vue ! «Je savais qu’ils préparaient quelque chose, ok ? Et ce que je voulais dire c’est que tu n’as pas à t’excuser, Wanda. Je les connais... On ne dit pas non aux Avengers, au SHIELD et à la Stark Company réunis. Pas quand on tient à sa santé mentale.»

L’expression de Wanda se durcit.

«Ho, tu veux dire que je n’étais qu’une arme entre leurs mains malintentionnées ? Ça me rassure, vraiment.»

Steve se mit une violente claque mentale. _Est-ce qu’un jour tu vas apprendre à fermer ta grande gueule, punk ?_

«Ce n’est pas...» Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, défensif. «Tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire !»

Elle demeura de marbre. Son visage froid et indéchiffrable. De très longues secondes. Avant qu’un mince sourire se dessine lentement sur ses lèvres soulignées d’écarlate. 

«Je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire. Je viens de Sokovie mais je comprends l’anglais. Mais tu n’as pas à me dire si je dois ou ne dois pas m’excuser.» Elle carra son regard dans le sien. «Je m’excuse parce que j’ai choisi de prendre part à ce plan. Parce que je voulais faire quelque chose pour toi.» Elle ignora délibérément la grimace incrédule de Steve. «Parce que je sais que tu n’aurais pas accepté autrement. Parce que tu mérites du bonheur. Parce que... j’espère que tu apprécieras ton cadeau.»

Steve fronça les sourcils. Tiraillé entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. Il secoua la tête.

«Merci... je suppose. Mais je ne veux pas de cadeau.»

Pas comme ça. Pas sans lui. Quel intérêt ?

«Ho, tu voudras celui-là Captain Igloo, cent pour cent garanti ! Satisfait ou satisfait !»

«Tony, la ferme !» Le ton de Sam était sec, cassant. Bien trop au goût de Steve. Si Sam n’était pas convaincu il commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

Une main légère à la prise d’acier se referma sur son bras.

«Le meilleur moyen de le savoir c’est de l’ouvrir.» Il baissa les yeux sur Natasha. Ses cheveux étaient humides, créant une auréole de lourdes boucles rouges autour de son visage sérieux. «Comme retirer une balle d’une plaie avant qu’elle s’infecte.»

«Tu as toujours le chic pour rassurer les gens.»

Elle lui offrit une moue aguicheuse.

«C’est un don.»

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi lutter ? Il avait perdu...

«Ok. Où et comment est-ce que je trouve ce fameux cadeau ? Je dois nager jusqu'à la prochaine île, à quelques centaines de kilomètres ? Traverser un volcan en activité ? Creuser une plage entière ? Les trois à la fois ?»

«Non, rien d’aussi original, ils ont rejeté toutes mes idées. J’avais même proposé une armée de robots tueurs mais il parait que ça fait trop déjà-vu.» Steve posa sur Tony un regard blasé. L’inventeur le lui retourna avec tout le sérieux du monde et pointa sa main - refermé autour d’un verre à cocktail au contenu d’un bleu suspect - en direction de l’entrée. «Il suffit simplement de marcher quelques pas et d’ouvrir cette porte. Tu vois ? Facile. Ennuyeux même.»

Steve observa les lèvres à peine relevées, sous la barbe à la taille ridicule. Son coeur commença à battre trop fort contre sa poitrine. 

_Idiot ! De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?_

Il se détourna de Stark. Wanda et Hill s’étaient décalées, lui laissant le champ libre. La pièce lui paraissait soudain immense. Il détestait tous ces regards posés sur lui. Attendant sa réaction.

Il fit un pas, puis un second. Un infime bip électronique lui fit tourner la tête par dessus son épaule droite. 

«Hill. Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette caméra ?»

Un sourire bref. Glaçant.

«Comme si j’allais me gêner pour acquérir des images avec un tel potentiel de chantage...»

Du coin de l’oeil il vit Sam laisser tomber son front dans sa main. 

_Ça pue Rogers. Quoi qu’ils t’aient préparé tu vas détester._

Il prit une longue inspiration. Couvrit en quelques enjambées rapides les derniers mètres qui le séparaient encore du panneau de bois et de sa poignée métallique.

Comme retirer une balle d’une plaie. Rapide et douloureux et cicatrisé en quelques heures.

Il arracha pratiquement la poignée à son logement. Les gonds protestèrent violemment lorsqu’il lança le battant vers l’extérieur plus qu’il ne l’ouvrit. Un flot de lumière chaude se déversa sur lui et il porta une main au-dessus de ses yeux plissés. Il entendait les vagues battre calmement la plage, le vent agiter les longues feuilles d’arbres dont il ne connaissait pas les noms. Quelque chose - quelqu’un - se tenait à quelques pas de lui, baigné dans la clarté dorée, auréolé d’ombre. Il fallut quelques secondes à sa vision pour accommoder. Un frisson brutal parcourut le moindre de ses membres. Il sentit ses os de raidirent, son esprit se fermer. 

Ce qui se tenait devant lui était un fantôme.

*

Un fantôme vêtu d’une chemise dont les motifs fleuris se fondaient dans des teintes de camouflage. Brun, ocre, vert armée. Elle tombait sur un sobre pantalon militaire noir, déplacé sous la chaleur mais qui maintenait l’illusion. Le souvenir. Ses cheveux châtain tombaient à peine au niveau de son regard, disciplinés par une estimable quantité d’un quelconque produit coiffant. Exactement comme à l’époque de la guerre. Un peu trop long pour la régulation militaire. Mais qui irait citer la régulation aux membres du Howling Commando ? Philipps lui-même y avait renoncé. 

Cette coupe. C’était Steve qui l’entretenait. Toujours. Il n’aimait pas voir un inconnu approcher de lui avec un instrument tranchant. Avec quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à du matériel médical ou à une arme. Un inconnu ou n’importe qui d’autre que Steve, en réalité. Chaque membre de leur escouade en avait fait l’expérience, un jour ou l’autre. Il avait même frappé Peggy. Il somnolait pendant un briefing. Elle était arrivée derrière lui, avait posé la pointe d’un stylo contre sa nuque exposée avec un sourire moqueur. Le coup de poing l’avait cueillie sous le menton et projetée à terre. Personne n’avait eu le temps de réagir. Ils étaient en plein coeur de la base, en sûreté. Il s’était confondu en excuses mais Peggy avait essuyé d’un revers de manche le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre en secouant la tête. C’était sa faute avait-elle affirmé. Une blague stupide et elle méritait le bleu qu’elle avait fièrement arboré pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait nerveusement passé une main dans ses cheveux courts. 

Comme il le faisait à présent. 

Ses joues étaient rasées de près. Il essayait toujours de se raser aussi souvent que le leur permettait leurs missions. Steve savait que c’était uniquement pour lui qu’il le faisait. Qu’il maintenait l’illusion. Ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus, si clairs sous cette lumière étrangère qu’ils en paraissaient gris, presque transparents. Ces yeux qui reflétaient parfois, brièvement, toute la détresse du monde. Dans lesquels se fondaient tant de sentiments réprimés. Il avait cherché tellement de fois à le faire parler. Il voulait partager son fardeau. Cette horreur qui se nichait derrière le bleu glacé. Dans ces cernes trop lourdes, le pli trop amer de ces lèvres qu’il avait connues pleines de morgue et de séduction. 

L’illusion s’arrêtait là. Brutalement. Le soleil jouait sur le métal, découvert à mi-bras. Le faisait froncer les sourcils, fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour mieux les rouvrir sur l’ensemble du tableau. 

Le fantôme déplaça son poids d’un pied sur l’autre, passa la langue sur ses lèvres, prit une longue inspiration et ouvrit largement les bras, de part et d’autres de son corps, en la relâchant. Sa voix était aussi tremblante que le sourire qu’il essayait de lui adresser.

«Joyeux anniversaire Steve.»

«Bu... Bucky ?»

_Qui est Bucky ? Je croyais que tu étais mort ! Je croyais que tu étais plus petit... Tu es mon ami ! Tu es ma mission !_

Steve pris appui sur l’encadrement de la porte. Essaya de discipliner sa respiration laborieuse. De mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées éparpillées, à travers le passé, le présent et le futur. Entre la réalité et l’illusion.

«J’ai...» L’illusion se lécha à nouveau nerveusement les lèvres. «J’ai demandé à Sam de me couper les cheveux comme... Je voulais la coupe d’avant. Avant la guerre. Mais on n’a pas trouvé beaucoup de références de cette époque et elles sont toutes différentes et... Je ne me souviens plus vraiment.» Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière sous la couche de gel qui les couvrait. «C’est plus facile de trouver des photos des howlings commandos. Du sergent Barnes. De... moi. Sam pensait que c’était une mauvaise idée mais... Je voulais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais un cadeau pour toi mais... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.» Il parlait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si le monde allait s’écrouler s’il s’arrêtait quelques secondes. L’incertitude assombrissait son regard. Crispait ses mâchoires et ses poings dépareillés. «Tous les ans je t’en faisais un. Je me souviens. J’ai raté tellement d’années. Tellement. Et je ne sais plus. Je suis déso...»

Steve se jeta en avant. Leurs poitrines résonnèrent l’une contre l’autre sous le choc. Il referma étroitement ses bras autour des épaules plus larges que dans ses souvenirs.

«Tais-toi !» Il serra plus fort lorsqu’un hoquet de surprise échappa au fantôme. Enfouit son visage dans le creux d’une épaule qui sentait la chaleur, le sable, la crème coiffante et une odeur qu’il n’avait plus perçue depuis des années. Bucky. «Bucky.» Il sentit sa voix se briser. «C’est moi qui suis désolé Buck. Tellement tellement tellement désolé.» Il savait que la prise de ses mains, l’étau de ses bras devaient être douloureux mais il était incapable de les relâcher. Autant que d’empêcher les larmes de s’échapper de ses yeux, d’inonder son visage et la chemise de Bucky. Il ne pleurait pas pourtant. Jamais. «Je n’ai pas réussi... à te rattraper. Et je t’ai laissé seul. Pendant tellement... tellement d’années, à travers tellement de tortures...» 

Les mots s’étouffèrent dans sa gorge. L’air lui-même ne parvenait plus à passer la boule douloureuse qui l’obstruait. Les images se superposaient derrière ses paupières brûlantes. La table d’opération, la cryostase, les essais, le sang, le visage sans expression, les yeux morts, le moignon coupé et coupé encore pour laisser place à une arme brillante, la chaise, l’expression de pure souffrance sur ces traits déformés. Ses larmes se muèrent en sanglots convulsifs. Secouèrent son corps entier. La culpabilité, la douleur, la solitude, tous ces sentiments qu’il avait soigneusement enfermés, transformés, cachés sous la colère, la détermination, les causes justes et les combats qui l’étaient moins, s’écoulaient à travers ses larmes comme le pue d’une plaie infectée.

«Steve ? Steve ! Steve !» Il y avait de la panique dans la voix de Bucky. Il sentit ses bras se refermer autour de sa taille. Les doigts mécaniques mordre dans le tissu de sa chemise, griffer sa peau à travers lui. Douloureux. Réels. «Arrête ça Steve, s’il-te-plait.» Ses genoux tremblaient et il laissa Bucky l’accompagner lentement vers le sol. «Steve...» Ses bras le soulevaient. Le pressaient contre son torse. «Tu n’as rien à te faire pardonner Steve.» 

Le visage de Bucky se pressa contre le haut de sa tête. Les sanglots le secouaient toujours mais il avait l’impression que le poids sur sa poitrine s’allégeait, que la douleur se faisait moins débilitante, plus supportable. Les mains de Bucky montaient et descendaient le long de son dos, rassurantes, réconfortantes. Sa voix murmuraient des paroles sans suites, sans importance, pendant que son corps les balançait doucement d’avant en arrière. 

Steve crispa ses doigts sur le tissu. S’accrocha comme à une planche de salut.

«Bucky. Bucky Bucky Bucky Bucky.»

* * *

Le monde reprit peu à peu sa place autour d'eux. Ses sanglots s’étaient progressivement espacés pour cesser totalement. II était rester prostré dans les bras de Bucky. Quelques minutes, des heures, une vie entière. Le soleil était plus brillant lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux. Les couleurs plus vibrantes. Il prit une inspiration tremblante en regardant par dessus l’épaule solide, tangible, réelle. Le sable, la mer, le ciel à perte de vue, la végétation étrangère, verte et brune et multicolore, les lampions en papier et les guirlandes d’ampoules pendant entre les arbres, qui illumineraient bientôt la plage. 

Il se redressa lentement. La prise autour de lui se relâcha, comme à regret. Il monta ses mains, saisit entre elles un bras aux muscles tendus et le métal solide et froid sous le tissu léger. Parcourut d’un regard affamé le visage de Bucky. Plus marqué que dans son souvenir, des plis supplémentaires au creux de ses lèvres, aux coins de ses yeux, des poches plus sombres soulignant ses orbites. Ses pommettes étaient plus anguleuses, ses joues un peu plus creusées. Son regard plein de doutes, d’affection, de peur, de culpabilité, de fatigue, d’espoir, changeant d’une seconde à l‘autre, hésitant, palpitant comme des battements de coeur. Il sourit à travers le gout salé de ses larmes.

«Merci Buck.»

Le sourire qui lui répondit se dessina lentement sur ces traits qu’il redécouvrait. Comme s’il n’osait pas apparaitre. Un sourire qui illumina ses yeux, apaisa un temps la tempête qui y sévissait.

Il eut l’impression que le monde entier reprenait son souffle. Ou, remarqua-t-il après quelques secondes, c’était peut-être tout simplement le soupir de soulagement que venait de pousser à peu près collectivement tous les Avengers debout à plusieurs mètres d’eux. Sûrement pour leur laisser une certaine intimité tout en étant prêt à intervenir si nécessaire. Il sentit une rougeur embarrassée lui monter au visage. Vit le sourire de Bucky se tordre, gentiment moqueur. Une tentative de retour à la normale, peut-être. Il tourna la tête vers ses coéquipiers - ses amis - en essuyant d’un revers de main les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

«Promettez-moi de ne plus jamais, jamais, organiser de fête d’anniversaire surprise. Jamais !»

La caméra de Hill, éteinte, pendait inutile au bout de sa main pendant qu’elle frottait ses yeux de l’autre sans chercher à se montrer discrète. Natacha tapotait l’épaule d’un Clint encore sanglotant, ses propres yeux secs mais son regard plus doux qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu. Tony descendit ses lunettes de soleil devant ses yeux rougis et prit une longue rasade de sa boisson à la couleur toujours aussi peu naturelle. Wanda arborait une expression soigneusement neutre. Sa peine était encore trop fraîche. Sa perte trop récente pour partager l’émotion ambiante sans se briser. 

Steve se releva d’un mouvement souple et tendit la main gauche vers Bucky. Assis à terre, le visage levé vers lui, ce dernier hésita avant d’accepter son aide. Les doigts qui se refermèrent autour de son poignet le firent frissonner mais il attrapa le métal d’une poigne ferme et souleva son ami sur ses pieds. Il ne relâcha pas sa prise tandis qu’il se tournait vers leurs spectateurs.

«Alors, elle commence cette fête ?»

«Ce serait pas trop tôt je dois dire !»

Steve se raidit par réflexe. Puis se retourna lentement vers la voix qui parvenait l’exploit de se montrer à la fois narquoise, impérieuse et totalement blasée. Il haussa les sourcils et une nouvelle vague de chaleur atteignit ses joues à la vue de Nick Fury. Le numéro un du nouveau SHIELD levait un verre dans sa direction, à demi allongé sur un transat, depuis une terrasse surplombant la plage. Il était vêtu d’une chemise aux nuances de rouge flamboyantes et avait remplacé sont eye-patch par une paire de Ray-ban. Autour de lui, dans des poses et des tenues similaires, se tenaient le reste de ce qui constituait leur famille élargie. Rhodey, Sharon, Scott et ses trois parasites... Même Jane, qui lui offrait un sourire gêné tandis que Selvig nettoyait ses lunettes et que Darcy se mouchait bruyamment. 

Steve porta une main à son visage brûlant.

«Je vous déteste tous.»

* * *

«A la tienne Cap !»

Steve accepta le verre tendu par Tony avec gratitude, tout en essayant de faire abstraction de sa présentation. Le liquide était d'un rouge franchement anormal, le récipient devait être du verre soufflé au rendu d'un blanc immaculé et, bien sûr, l’ombrelle en papier décorant le tout était bleu. Plusieurs variantes s'étalaient sur une longue table abritée par une toile - une énorme version du drapeau américain, évidemment - tendue au-dessus d'elle et sur trois de ses bords. 

Stark tenait son propre verre d'un air plein d'attente. Le liquide était blanc, cette fois, et Steve pouvait sentir de là où il se trouvait l'odeur prenante de noix de coco. Il fit tinter délicatement le récipient contre le sien (il s'était suffisamment couvert de ridicule en faisant exploser des verres pendant des toasts officiels pour se montrer extrêmement prudent depuis) et avala d'un trait la moitié du cocktail. Ça ne ferait pas la moindre différence mais après les émotions violentes qu'il venait de subir, prétendre essayer de se saouler était réconfortant. Et puis il nota la chaleur persistante, tout le long du trajet du liquide non identifiable. Remarqua le goût prononcé, d'alcool fort, de végétaux et de fruits indéfinissable dans aucune langue humaine. Il battit des paupières et secoua la tête sous une vague de vertige. Tony ricanait derrière son bouc.

«Je croyais que Thor n'avait pas pu venir !»

Le vin asgardien avait un caractère particulier. Il se souvenait de la sensation brûlante, agressive du whisky, à l’époque où il avait encore un effet sur lui. Sa gorge en feu et la toux irritante après une gorgée trop longue, une main tapotant son dos et le rire vexant qui accompagnait ce geste. Ça n’avait rien à voir. L’alcool extra-terrestre allumait un brasier continu, une chaleur qui s’installait confortablement au creux de son estomac et parcourait tout son corps pour le rendre plus léger. 

«J'ai dit qu'il avait décommandé.» Steve retint un sursaut lorsque la voix de Hill s’éleva dans son dos. Elle pouvait être aussi discrète que Natasha, quand elle le voulait vraiment. Et son sourire avait toujours l’air de dissimuler une information capitale. «Je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'il n'avait pas apporté sa contribution malgré tout.»

Elle tendit la main, désinvolte, pour indiquer un stock de bouteille à la forme alambiquée que Steve commençait à bien connaître. Le cachetage de cire qui les fermait était frappé d’un sceau rond, dont les cercles concentriques entouraient une minuscule étoile à cinq branches. Steve sourit.

«Dommage qu’il ne soit pas là, j’aurai aimé le remercier en le faisant rouler sous la table.»

Hill haussa deux sourcils incrédules. La dernière fois qu’ils avaient fait un concours de ce genre Steve avait oublié la fin de la soirée. Mais pas le début de la nuit. Il dissimula une gêne soudaine dans une gorgée plus prudente, au souvenir du corps dénudé de celui qu’il avait peut-être appelé un dieu, cette fois-là, exceptionnellement.

«Il m’a demandé de te transmettre tous ses voeux de prospérité, ou quelque chose du genre. Et t'assurer que ne pouvoir être présent pour cet événement important l’attristait au plus haut point.» Tony mordillait sa paille plus qu’il ne buvait, ses lèvres relevées dans une expression soigneusement étudiée, comme toujours. «Il a parlé d’une affaire de famille et j'ai arrêté d'écouter au moment où il a dit que son père était son frère... Ou l’inverse.» Il gesticula de sa main libre comme pour chasser un insecte importun. Un très gros insecte. «Dans tous les cas je ne veux pas savoir !»

Steve approuva d’un bref hochement de tête. Depuis sa rencontre avec Erskine sa vision de l’impossible s’était considérablement élargie, mais les histoires asgardiennes... disons qu’il essayait parfois de les considérer comme des légendes, pour sa propre stabilité mentale. 

Il reporta son regard vers la maison - qui, sous cet angle, ressemblait davantage à un hôtel en bois flambant neuf, il devait aussi dater du début de la semaine et Steve ne voulait pas réfléchir aux dépenses et aux moyens engendrés juste pour son anniversaire - tout en sirotant sa boisson. Il arrivait à deviner des notes de fruits rouges, une fois passée la surprise initiale. Et de sucre. Un sirop certainement. Fraise peut-être. L’épaisseur donnait à penser qu’un ou plusieurs jus avaient également été utilisés. Le mélange était indéfinissable mais pas désagréable. 

Il se retint de parcourir les quelques dizaines de mètres qui le séparait du bâtiment. Détourna les yeux. Les tables avaient été dressées à la limite du sable et de la végétation. En plus des divers cocktails et des bouteilles et verres vides pour qui préférerait superviser la fabrication de son propre mélange, elles étaient chargées de nourriture variée. Toutes sortes de chips et de biscuits apéritifs. Des gâteaux miniatures salés et sucrés. Des fruits dont un bon tiers qu’il n’avait jamais vu de sa vie - et s’il en croyait le regard perplexe de Hill devant une chose rose-vert couverte de ce qui ressemblait à des piquants souples, il n’était pas le seul. 

Il se lécha les lèvres. Déplaça son poids d’un pied sur l’autre. 

«Relax.» Il faillit envoyer un poing violent au visage de Sam, qui tapota son épaule sans sembler s’en soucier. «Il est parti depuis dix minutes. Je te promets que même lui n’a pas eu le temps de creuser un tunnel jusqu'aux US en aussi peu de temps.»

«Très drôle Sam.» marmonna Steve en finissant son verre d’un trait.

Il était ridicule, il le savait. Au moment où Tony l’avait trainé vers ce qu’il appelait «le buffet», Bucky avait parlé de récupérer quelque chose dans la maison et avait disparu comme s’il avait eu une meute de loups affamés aux trousses. Ou les regards de tous les Avengers braqués sur lui. Steve avait mis du temps à s’habituer. Après la glace et le choc des dizaines d’années perdues il lui avait fallu se faire à la présence de ce groupe hétéroclite et tellement différent de ce qu’il connaissait. 

Il essaya d’imaginer ce que la situation pouvait représenter pour Bucky. Après soixante dix ans d’isolement, d’effacement systématique de sa mémoire, de cryogénisation... Il secoua violemment la tête pour chasser les images qui menaçaient à nouveau de le submerger. Et saisit avec gratitude le verre et l’assiette en carton sur laquelle s’empilait un assortiment d’un peu tout ce qui se trouvait devant eux - et décorée d’une représentation du vieux comic de Captain America, Steve détestait vraiment ses amis parfois vraiment - que Sam lui tendait avec un sourire compréhensif.

«Je te promet que s’il n’est pas sorti d’ici une demi-heure tu auras le droit d’aller le chercher. En attendant...»

«Je sais,» le coupa Steve en faisant tinter son nouveau verre contre celui que Sam tenait pour lui-même, «Laisse-lui le temps.»

Les mots laissèrent un goût amer au fond de sa gorge, qu’il noya sous une longue rasade d’alcool. Mélangé cette fois à ce qui devait être du lait de noix de coco et un autre type de sirop qu’il n’arrivait pas à reconnaître. Sam approuva d’un hochement de tête et attrapa ce qui ressemblait à un mini-muffin au fromage dans l’assiette que tenait Steve. Il le mâcha avec une délectation évidente.

«Je sais que ça n’a pas été facile pour toi ces derniers mois, mec. Crois-moi je le sais.» Il avait un air affligé, presque coupable. «Mais c’était à lui de prendre cette décision. Même si je dois dire que j’aurai préféré des retrouvailles un peu moins... grandioses.»

Steve eut un reniflement non compromettant. Et regarda avec inquiétude Sam porter son verre à ses lèvres. Ce dernier baissa lentement sa main, un sourcil haussé, tout en recueillant de sa langue un reste de liquide sur le haut de sa lèvres.

«Quoi enc... Ho !» Il leva son récipient et l’agita devant les yeux de Steve avec un sourire amusé, «C’est une piña colada tout ce qu’il y a de plus terrienne. On a mis à part les verres qui te sont destinés, aucun d’entre nous n’a envie de tester une deuxième fois cette arme biologique alien, merci bien !» Sam prit une nouvelle gorgée et vola une poignée de doritos dans son assiette avant de secouer la tête avec incrédulité. «Un jour j’arriverai à comprendre comment tu peux être à la fois le mec le plus téméraire et le plus inquiet du monde. Le sérum te fait repousser les cheveux toutes les nuits, c’est ça ?»

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et l’assiette au-dessus de sa tête au moment où Sam essayait à nouveau de taper dedans. 

«Je m’inquiéterai moins si certains de mes hommes ne se faisaient pas botter les fesses par une fourmi dès que j’ai le dos tourné !»

Sam grogna en ramenant sa main en un index accusateur.

«Tu avais juré de ne plus aborder le sujet !»

Natasha - occupée à verser dans un verre une quantité plus que respectable de vodka - laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

«Il est toujours honnête, ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il dit toujours la vérité...»

Elle rangea la bouteille dans l’un des réfrigérateurs qui s’alignaient sous la table et que Steve n’avait jusqu’à présent pas remarqués, dissimulés sous la longue nappe aux motifs patriotiques. Elle s'approcha d'eux, son verre couvert de condensation dans une main, une cuillère blanche remplie de petites billes noires dans l'autre. Steve haussa un sourcil et Sam confirma ses suspicions d'un ton désabusé.  
   
«Vodka et caviar, vraiment ? Tu voulais pas faire encore plus cliché ?»  
   
Natasha lui lança un regard plus froid que les neiges sibériennes. Elle porta lentement la cuillère à ses lèvres et en savoura le contenu sans lâcher des yeux un Sam qui - à sa décharge - gardait un sourire moqueur et une contenance inébranlable. Le couvert - qui devait être en nacre, d'après ce que Steve en voyait - ressorti lentement de sa bouche et elle sourit, prédatrice, avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière pour vider son verre d'un seul trait. Puis, d'un mouvement négligent, elle jeta le récipient par dessus son épaule. Le verre éclata sur le tronc de ce qui devait être un palmier et Steve vit Fury s'écarter d'un pas sans même interrompre sa conversation avec Tony. Il porta son propre verre à ses lèvres pendant que Sam secouait la tête.  
   
«Ne jamais défier un assassin russe, jamais. Je devrais le savoir depuis le temps..."  
   
Le regard en coin que lui accorda son coéquipier remua désagréablement le contenu de son estomac.  
   
_Bucky n'est pas un assassin russe !_  
   
_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Sam le connait mieux que toi maintenant..._  
   
«Arrête de déprimer !» Un coup violent frappa l'arrière de son crâne et il trébucha en avant - sous le coup de la surprise plus que de la force de l'impact. Devant lui, Natasha en profita pour attraper une poignée de chips dans l'assiette que son mouvement avait redescendue à hauteur de bras. «C’est ton anniversaire ! Tu n’as pas le droit de faire cette tête le jour de ton anniversaire !»

«Tu es dur, Wilson. Ce n’est pas de sa faute s’il a en permanence une tête de vieux coincé.» Wanda s’insinua prêt de Natasha. Tendit la main pour saisir une pizza miniature et croqua dedans avec un sourire désolé. «C’est un peu normal à quatre-vingt dix-sept ans, on a déjà de la chance qu’il n’ait pas Alzheimer.»

Steve la regarda quelque secondes d’un air estomaqué. Elle termina sa pizza de l'air le plus innocent du monde.

«C’est une coalition c’est ça ?» Il poussa l’assiette dans les mains de la sorcière écarlate qui l’accepta sans se faire prier. Quitte à ce que tout le monde sauf lui se serve dedans... «Une tentative de mutinerie ? Vous espérez profiter de votre supériorité numérique et de l’effet de surprise pour renverser votre capitaine ?»

«Pour ce soir tu n’es pas plus capitaine que Nick n’est le chef de la plus grande organisation de bras cassées de l’histoire mondiale.» Fury leva son verre dans la direction de Sam. Il se débrouilla pour que le geste ait à la fois l’air d’un toast et d’une menace. «Alors tu te relaxes et tu profites de ton cadeau !»

«Quand on parles du cyborg...» susurra Natasha en choisissant soigneusement une part de cake salé parmi quatre parfaitement identiques.

Steve suivit son regard. Et retint à grand peine son poing de faire exploser son verre encore à moitié plein. Bucky sortait enfin du bâtiment. Il tenait une large enveloppe dans sa main droite et des reflets étrangers jouaient sur son bras gauche. L’alcool coula dans sa gorge avant qu’il ne réalise avoir fait le moindre geste. Près de lui Natasha soupira lourdement.

«Ok, j’ai besoin d’un nouveau verre. Plusieurs même.»

Il vit vaguement Sam approuver d’un hochement de tête. Les sentit s’éloigner vers les tables. Un mouvement, tout près de lui, détourna quelques secondes son regard de l’approche de Bucky. Wanda lui souriait. Tristement, fraternellement. Elle frôla ses doigts en lui retirant des mains son verre vide.

«Joyeux anniversaire, Captain.» Ses yeux se portèrent brièvement sur Bucky avant de revenir sur lui, voilés mais sincères. «Je suis très heureuse pour toi.»

*

Bucky s’était arrêté juste devant lui. Il tendait l’énorme enveloppe brune en direction de Steve. Ses yeux étaient baissés vers le sol. Des gouttelettes perlaient des mèches courtes encadrant son visage, échappées à leur carcan de produit coiffant, évaporées dans l’air chaud avant même d’atteindre le sable. Une image se présenta à l’esprit de Steve. Avant la guerre, pendant la guerre, à chaque fois qu’il était nerveux, inquiet, mal à l’aise, Bucky avait l’habitude de s’asperger le visage à l’eau froide. Une main revenait toujours passer sur sa nuque. Il frissonnait. Prenait une longue inspiration et regardait finalement droit devant lui avec un air décidé qui ne se reflétait jamais dans ses yeux, pour qui savait les lire. 

Steve souriait à ce souvenir lorsque quelques mots prononcés d’une voix rauque le réduisirent en poussière.

«De la part de Carter.»

Quelqu'un l’avait violemment frappé à la poitrine. L’oxygène refusait de remplir à nouveau ses poumons, arrêté quelque part au niveau de la barrière qui bloquait sa gorge. Il lutta contre le vertige. Contempla l’enveloppe comme un animal de légende prêt à enfoncer ses crocs dans son âme et l’attirer... Loin, dans cet endroit où la femme qu’il avait aimé lui offrait un cadeau d’anniversaire soixante dix ans après sa propre mort. Il émit un son étranglé, parvint à prendre quelques inspirations tremblantes. A approcher la main, sans oser encore toucher le papier épais. Avec révérence.

«Peggy ?»

«Tu connais beaucoup d’autres Carter ?»

Bucky avait tordu le cou, sa tête penchée sur un côté, pour lever les yeux vers lui. Une ébauche de sourire relevait un coin de ses lèvres. Steve laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Bucky se crispa. Poussa l’enveloppe un peu plus près de lui, la lui enfonçant pratiquement dans la main.

«Je crois que je lui ai fait le choc de sa vie.» Bucky regardait à nouveau le sol entre eux, son expression indéchiffrable. Son bras droit tendu, les doigts refermés étroitement sur le papier. «Elle ne m’a pas reconnu tout de suite. Elle souriait. Je me suis souvenu de ce sourire. Chargé et tendu comme un flingue prêt à faire feu.» Steve avala sa salive. Il la voyait devant lui, jeune et impitoyable. Vieille et diminuée mais toujours aussi farouche. «Mes cheveux étaient encore longs. Je les ai relevé d’une main.» Son bras mécanique fit un mouvement vers l’arrière de son crâne, comme s’il revivait la scène, loin de la plage, loin de Steve. «Elle a plissé les yeux. S’est penchée en avant. J’ai essayé de sourire comme à l’époque. ‘Salut Carter’ je lui ai dit.» La voix de Bucky avait une étrange absence d’intonation. Toute trace d’inflexion semblait en avoir été soigneusement gommée. Polie jusqu’à ne laisser qu’on son neutre, intraçable. Ces deux mots seuls, à dessein ou non, avaient sonné haut et clair, avec son accent de Brooklyn. Et Steve avait senti son souffle se bloquer à nouveau dans sa gorge alors que le regard clair et le sourire du sergent Barnes se posaient sur lui. «Elle a fait un peu la même tête que toi.» Le sourire se fit amusé, réel une fraction de secondes. Puis il contemplait à nouveau le sol. «Elle a porté la main à sa poitrine et n’a plus fait un geste pendant tellement longtemps que j’ai vraiment cru l’avoir tuée. Elle aussi.» 

Le silence qui tomba n’était pas un effet de style. Steve referma machinalement ses doigts pour retenir l’enveloppe alors que la main de Bucky se mettait à trembler. Ce dernier tressaillit. Secoua la tête d’un mouvement lent. Sembla sortir difficilement son esprit d’un endroit particulièrement sombre et désagréable. Il abandonna l’enveloppe dans les mains de Steve et referma ses bras derrière son dos. Reprit la parole d’une voix basse dans laquelle l’émotion tentait de s’insinuer malgré lui.

«‘Barnes ?’ elle a dit. Et puis ‘Bucky ? Comment... comment est-ce possible ?’ Je n’ai pas pu. Je n’ai pas pu lui raconter. Je lui ai menti.» Son pied fouailla le sable. «J’ai dit que les russes m’avaient conservé dans la glace toutes ces années. Que tu m’avais sauvé, à nouveau. Je crois qu’elle a fait semblant de me croire.»

Steve serrait contre lui l’enveloppe dont le contenu, multiple et anguleux, se pressait douloureusement contre ses côtes. Il n’osait pas dire un mot. Pas faire un geste. Il écoutait et la scène se déroulait devant ses yeux en même temps que son plus vieil ami la lui racontait d’une voix qui n’était pas la sienne.

«Je lui ai dit que Stark t’organisait une réception d’anniversaire. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’aucun de nous deux savait vraiment de quel Stark on parlait. Je lui ai dit que ma mémoire avait été affectée par la cryostase et elle s’est moquée de moi. ‘Regarde toi, l’air d’un gamin et le cerveau plus atteint que celui d’une vieille dame !’»

Steve retint un sanglot sec et douloureux. Le papier se déchira sous ses doigts. 

«Hé !» La tête de Bucky s’était redressée brusquement et il partagea entre l’enveloppe et Steve un regard désapprobateur. «Mollo avec ça, grande brute !»

Steve battit des paupières. Desserra la prise de ses mains en baissant les yeux vers l’emballage abimé. Il avait longtemps eu du mal à maitriser sa nouvelle force. Bucky l’engueulait souvent à ce sujet. Il s’était souvent demandé, avec une bouffée de colère mêlé de culpabilité, si son ami lui en voulait, était jaloux de ce corps indestructible. Mal doser sa puissance ne lui arrivait plus vraiment. Plus depuis longtemps. 

«Pardon.» Marmonna-t-il en lissant le haut de l’enveloppe. Il sentit un genre de carton rigide en dessous.

«Steve s’excuse. La fin du monde est proche.» Le regard incrédule et moqueur posé sur lui fit bondir son coeur dans sa poitrine. Bucky. L’expression disparut en l’espace d’une dizaine de seconde. Les yeux soigneusement vides revinrent se poser sur son cadeau.

«Elle t’a écrit une carte. Et elle m’a répété au moins dix fois qu’elle avait justement le cadeau parfait pour toi. ‘Je voulais les lui offrir l’année dernière. Ou celle d’avant ? Je savais que je ne les gardais pas pour rien !’» La main de Bucky traça des signes dans l’air chaud. «Elle écrivait en même temps qu’elle parlait. ‘Toujours sur plusieurs front en même temps sans en maîtriser aucun, Carter ?’ Je voulais plaisanter avec elle. Je me souvenais qu’on se lançait toujours des vacheries, elle et moi. Quand on se parlait... Sa main s’est immobilisée. Elle a relevé lentement la tête vers moi. Et...» Les épaules de Bucky s’affaissèrent. Steve avait tellement envie de le toucher que sa peau le brûlait au contact du papier rêche. Il ne voulait pas briser le moment. Bucky parlait. Lui parlait. De Peggy. «‘Qui êtes-vous ?’» Steve prit une inspiration hachée. _Qui et Bucky ? ___«Elle avait oublié et. Et pendant plusieurs secondes j’ai oublié aussi.»

«Buck...» 

Il le vit secouer la tête. Violemment. Sortir de la chambre d'hôpital. Effacer l’image de Peggy. 

«Je sais ! Je sais qui je suis !» Il y avait un étroit mélange de bravade et de désespoir dans la voix de Bucky. Il indiqua l’enveloppe d’un bref mouvement de menton. «Tu l’ouvres ou tu attends d’avoir atteint le centenaire ?» 

Steve avala douloureusement sa salive. Hocha la tête. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter face à cet homme qu’il avait tellement voulu revoir. Qui était son ami sans l’être. Qui tiraillait ses envies, ses réflexes, ses peurs en tout sens. Et qui lui ramenait un cadeau de la part de la femme qu’il avait perdu. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu’il décachetait lentement la colle épaisse. 

* 

La carte était aussi large que l’enveloppe, cartonnée, décorée d’une pin-up vêtue - voire court-vêtue - aux couleurs du quatre juillet, son expression sérieuse et son doigt pointé vers l’avant. Le «We want you!» rouge blanc bleu s’étalait au-dessus de ses cheveux sombres et se complétait, sous ses talons rouges, d’un «To have a great Independance Day!» tout aussi tricolore. L’écriture au dos de la carte était telle qu’il s’en souvenait. S’il faisait abstraction des hésitations visibles de l’encre, ça et là. 

_«Joyeux anniversaire, ho Captain, my Captain !_

_J’ai demandé à ma petite fille d’acheter une carte pour l’occasion. Je m’attendais à plus classique mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas m’étonner. C’est ma petite fille... Et elle est ironiquement adaptée, n’est-ce pas ?_

_J’espère que tu apprécieras ton présent à sa juste valeur. C’est un souvenir de l’après guerre. Sois sûr d’en faire profiter notre sergent favori, je suis certaine qu’il adorera lui aussi.  
_Demande à Howard de te prêter l’appareil nécessaire, si tu en as besoin. Et passe mes amitiés à Jarvis et sa femme._ _

_Je te réserves ma prochaine danse, ne tardes pas trop à venir la réclamer, les prétendant se pressent au portillon !_

_Tous mes voeux de bonheur, Steve._

_Avec amour,_

_Peggy.»_

Une empreinte de lèvres - un baiser - d’un rouge intense s’imprimait à la droite de la signature. Peggy. Le coeur de Steve se serrait et se dilatait dans sa poitrine, tout à la fois. L’impression était douloureuse et familière. A chaque fois Peggy lui rappelait celle qu’elle avait été et la vie qu’elle avait vécu sans lui. La vieillesse et la maladie qui l’avaient rattrapée pendant que Steve dormait dans la glace, oublieux et impuissant. Pendant qu’elle se battait jour après jour, aimait, gagnait, perdait, vivait. 

Il tendit la carte à Bucky en repoussant autant que possible ses pensées au fond de son esprit. La main métallique fit remonter son coeur aux alentours de sa gorge. Lui aussi avait changé, avait souffert, tué, obéi à l’encontre de sa propre nature. A lui aussi Steve avait failli.

Il entendit un reniflement amusé. Les yeux clairs étaient tristes lorsqu’il les croisa, relevant lentement la tête comme si la banquise pesait encore sur elle, l’enfonçait loin sous l’eau noire et glacée. 

«J’ai peur de ce que tu vas trouver au fond de cette enveloppe. On devrait peut-être la brûler sans la vider, ce serait plus sûr...»

Il réussit un sourire tremblant. Secoua la tête.

«Hors de question. Elle saurait et elle nous ferait payer.» 

Il enfonça sa main dans l’emballage. Ses doigts suivirent le contour de plusieurs casiers de plastique, rectangulaires, grands comme sa paumes. Il fronça vaguement les sourcils et en extirpa un au hasard. Il offrit au regard curieux de Bucky ce qui ressemblait aux vieux boitiers à cassette que Bruce et lui avaient déniché dans un recoin de l’atelier. 

_A l’époque où j’étais jeune, c’était la modernité ! Quand je pense que Tony a gardé toutes ses vieilles compilations. Crois-moi, j’ai pas fini de me ficher de lui à ce sujet..._

L’écriture nette de Peggy s’étalait sur l’étiquette jaunie : «Les aventures de Captain America (et Betty Carver) - Radio show - Cassette 3». Il haussa un sourcil et vit Bucky pencher sa tête sur une épaule. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient sèches et un goût salé s’attardait sur elle. Il se demanda s’il s’agissait de ses larmes ou de l’atmosphère marine.

«Tu avais raison Buck. J’ai peur aussi.» Il remit la cassette en compagnie des autres et Bucky y replaça la carte avec des gestes un peu maladroits, presque révérends. Puis il recula d’un pas. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils demeurèrent immobiles, silencieux. Steve entendait le bruit des conversations, des rires, le lent flux et reflux des vagues contre la plage, loin d’eux, autour d’eux, sans les atteindre. C’était un sentiment que Steve n’avait jamais connu en face de Bucky. La solitude. L’espace qui s’ouvrait entre eux était bien plus large que la longueur de bras qui les séparait. Un monde se dressait là, une vie entière. 

Steve dansa inconfortablement d’un pied sur l’autre. Il ne s’était jamais senti embarrassé, gêné devant Bucky, jamais. Son regard avait toujours été le seul endroit où il se sentait à sa place. Où il se voyait exister pour ce qu’il était. Avant et après Captain America. Il prit une longue inspiration au parfum salé.

«Tu as déjà gouté l’alcool asgardien ?»

* * *

Bucky n’avait jamais gouté l’alcool asgardien. Sam avait haussé les sourcils bien au-delà de ce qui était humainement envisageable en voyant son... ami ? patient ? - _Je ne suis pas psy, Rogers !_ \- renifler son verre avant de prendre une gorgée suspicieuse. Pour réitérer la manoeuvre avec beaucoup plus d’enthousiasme après quelques secondes d’acclimatation. Steve avait ri, sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Un rire qui n’était pas joyeux à proprement parler. Plutôt... soulagé, incrédule, un peu fébrile. Sam avait levé les mains au ciel avec fatalité. 

_Quand ça tournera mal je pourrais vous dire que je vous avais prévenu !_

Mais rien n’avait tourné mal.

Steve se sentait seulement... extérieur à ce qui arrivait.

Il avait observé Bucky. L’avait regardé mâcher consciencieusement chaque bouchée, comme s’il découvrait - ou redécouvrait - tout ce qu’il avalait. Il se souvenait par coeur de chaque mot du dossier, aussi bien en anglais qu’en russe. Il avait une bonne idée de la façon dont HYDRA l’avait nourri pendant soixante-dix ans. Les poches nutritives mêlées de drogues, envoyées directement dans son sang. Les rations liquides pour les missions plus longues. Il se souvenait de la douleur de son organisme en train de se réveiller. Combien de fois l’avaient-ils fait subir à Bucky ? A quel point son sérum était-il proche du sien ? A quel vitesse guérissait-il ? Les dommages étaient-ils réparables ?

_Peut-être, si tu l’avais retrouvé plus tôt !_

Le contenu d’un verre entier avait passé sa gorge. Brûlant, sucré, lénifiant.

Bucky était plus silencieux encore que dans ses souvenirs. Plus renfermé. Sur ses gardes, en permanence. L’alcool affaiblissait visiblement ses barrières, rendait peu à peu ses réactions plus spontanées, ses interactions avec les autres plus naturelles. Il avait parlé, s’était mêlé au groupe hétéroclite, avait participé aux jeux stupides proposés tour à tour par Rhodey, Sam, Tony, Hawkeye et, de façon plus effrayante, par Hill et Pepper, arrivée un peu plus tard en compagnie du Docteur Cho. Mais les ombres hantées n’avaient pas quittées son regard. La moindre de ses postures dégageait une menace palpable. Le Winter Soldier.

Et Steve avait saisi un autre verre. Et sûrement un autre très vite ensuite. Il avait laissé faire. Avait permis à l’alcool asgardien d’engourdir ses sensations jusqu’à ce que regarder Bucky devienne supportable. Jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à oublier le précipice béant et glacé ouvert entre eux. A jeter un bras autour de ses épaules, maladroit et embarrassé, alors qu’ils levaient tous les deux le regard vers le feu d’artifice le plus disproportionné qu’il ait jamais contemplé.

Bucky s’était tendu, une fraction de seconde, avant d’accepter l’étreinte. De s’appuyer légèrement contre lui. Chancelant, peut-être.

«J’arrive pas à croire que celui-là soit juste pour toi. C’est la gloire d’être Captain America de nos jours...»

Le ton n’était pas tout à fait juste. L’intonation neutre, la moquerie forcée. Mais Steve sourit. Hocha la tête sans répondre. Il serait volontiers mort à nouveau à cet instant. Il aurait accepté l’eau et la glace et l’obscurité, juste pour ce moment.

* * *

 

Steve était immergé jusqu’aux épaules. Ses coudes reposaient derrière lui, sur le rebord de pierre à fleur d’eau - il ne voulait pas savoir laquelle, même si une petite voix lui soufflait que le marbre n’était pas une possibilité à exclure. Assis près de lui, Bucky battait l’eau tiède de ses pieds nus, le regard levé vers les étoiles scintillantes.

*

_Une piscine ?! Mais à quoi ça rime d’avoir une piscine sur une putain d’île entourée de plages ?!_

_Tony._

Bucky s’était tourné vers lui, ses paupières battant trop vite sur ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées par l’alcool et l’obscurité. Steve avait haussé les épaules. Le nom seul résumait toutes les réponses qu’il aurait pu donner. Bucky avait finalement hoché la tête. Stark. Les types riches. Ceux qui pouvaient tout se permettre et le faisaient parfois sans réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs caprices sur la vie du reste du monde. Un sourire de connivence était passé entre eux et Steve avait senti son coeur effectuer un mouvement étrange dans sa poitrine. Douloureux et brûlant. Une sensation oubliée depuis ce train dans les Alpes. Depuis la chute de l’aile volante et les glaces de l'antarctique.

_Mais puisqu’elle est là autant en profiter ! J’en ai un peu marre du sel et du sable, pas toi ?_

Ç’avait été au tour de Bucky de hausser une épaule. Steve l’avait pris pour un encouragement et s’était avancé vers l’étendue immobile et sombre. Aucune lumière ici. Pas de guirlandes tricolores ni de drapeau national. Il avait déposé la bouteille et les deux verres qu’il portait puis laissé tomber sa chemise près d’eux. Après un bref regard par dessus son épaule, pour s’assurer que son ami était toujours là, il avait plongé.

*

_Steve._

_Buck ?_

Les yeux bleu clair parcouraient la plage peuplée avec un mélange de terreur de proie et de calcul de prédateur. La nuit commençait à s'avancer mais la fête battait toujours son plein. Plusieurs personnes dansaient sur des rythmes qui - sans être désagréables - n’étaient pas les siens. Steve s’amusait à regarder Natasha et Sam apprendre des pas à un Clint manifestement dépassé - et très très saoul. Hill et le docteur Cho bougeaient de façon apparemment aléatoire mais parfaitement synchronisé et étrangement hypnotique. Rhodey enlaçait Tony et tournait en riant. Fury avait à la main ce qui ressemblait dangereusement à la caméra de Hill. 

D’abord à demi allongé, appuyé sur ses coudes, Bucky s’était peu à peu redressé, jusqu’à demeurer assis sur le sable, à la fois raide et prêt à bondir. Tendu comme une corde de piano. Ses doigts se crispaient inconsciemment sur la crosse d’une arme imaginaire.

_Je ne peux plus..._

Steve avait compris. Il avait déjà vu cette attitude. Avait suivi le dos de son ami qui disparaissait entre les arbres, à l’écart de la camaraderie d’un bivouac, dans le brouillard londonien, loin des chants et de la musique d’un bar animé. Steve avait englobé la scène devant eux d’un regard scrutateur. 

_Personne ne s’occupe de nous. Eloigne-toi, je te rejoins._

Le coin des lèvres de Bucky s’était soulevé dans une ébauche de sourire, sous un regard plein de gratitude et de soulagement. Steve avait attendu qu’il disparaisse derrière la vague protection des arbres avant de se lever à son tour. Il était parti dans la direction opposée. Avait attrapé une bouteille frappée à son sceau et deux verres vides avant de faire un crochet pour croiser le chemin prit par son plus ancien coéquipier. Ils avaient trouvé la piscine, oubliée, un peu au-dessus de la maison illuminée.

*

«Enlève ces fringues, tu me donnes chaud rien qu’à te regarder !»

Le pantalon militaire se gorgeait d’eau à ses extrémités, pendant que Bucky levait pour la énième fois la bouteille au trois-quart vide à ses lèvres. Un regard indéchiffrable se baissa vers Steve, qui tendit la main vers son verre pour se donner une contenance. La chaleur de l'alcool atténua le froid qui figeait son sang à chaque fois que le Winter Soldier supplantait Bucky. A chaque fois que les yeux de son ami le regardait depuis le visage d’un étranger. Soudain, un sourire étira les lèvres pleines et il se trouva reporté soixante-dix ans en arrière. 

Les allers et retours lui donnaient le vertige. 

Bucky remonta ses pieds sous lui et se leva souplement. Il vacilla avant de trouver son équilibre, le goulot serré dans ses doigts de chair, sa main métallique tendue comme pour chercher un appui dans l’air. Steve ne put s’empêcher de ricaner sans pitié, accoudé au rebord de la piscine. Il agita une main dans un mouvement possessif au moment où un regard sombre tombait sur lui.

«Donne-moi cette bouteille avant de tomber avec, idiot.»

Bucky se fit un devoir de se baisser avec une grâce féline pour poser la bouteille le plus loin possible de Steve. 

«Dans tes rêves, punk. Tu as assez bu pour au moins l’année qui vient.»

Steve leva les yeux au ciel alors que l’insulte familière faisait naître une douleur qui devenait tout aussi familière au creux de sa poitrine. Son coeur était-il engourdi à ce point pour que chaque mot de Bucky le transperce comme une balle de gros calibre ? Dans le ventre, à travers son costume de cuir. Le regard mort faisait plus mal, bien plus mal que le sang qui coulait, que ses muscles qui se déchiraient, la lame aiguisée contre sa lèvre. 

Il secoua la tête tandis que Bucky se redressait et soulevait sa chemise pour se battre avec le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Ce denier tomba lourdement autour de ses pieds nus avec un bruit suspect. Métallique. Multiple. Un costume noir auquel étaient attaché plus d’armes que de tissu. Des yeux vides. _Qui est Bucky ?_

«Voilà ! Heureux ?»

Steve sursauta. Regarda Bucky repousser le pantalon derrière lui d’un mouvement de pied dédaigneux. S’attarda quelques secondes sur le short de bain rouge foncé, jurant avec les verts de la chemise. Il hocha vaguement la tête et Bucky se laissa retomber près de lui. L’éclaboussa à dessein en replongeant ses jambes dans l’eau. Débarrassées de l’épais tissu noir elle paraissaient extrêmement pâles et plus musclées que Steve ne s’en souvenait. Il se vengea en laissant courir sa main juste à la surface de l’eau pour envoyer une paume pleine au visage de son ami. Ce dernier grogna et s’ébroua comme un chien mouillé, ses cheveux courts dansant autour de ses pommettes marquées. 

«Il y a un cadeau que je ne t’ai pas encore donné mais maintenant j’hésite...»

Son ton n’était pas aussi moqueur qu’il avait manifestement essayé de le rendre. Steve y devinait un vrai doute. Il dansait à la surface des yeux clairs posés sur lui. Animés. Vivants.

«Je n’ai pas besoin de cadeau.» Steve secoua la tête alors que la phrase s’échappait avec automatisme.

«Tu n’as pas le choix.» Marmonna Bucky en plongeant sa main droite dans la poche de poitrine de sa chemise. Il sembla hésiter et Steve retint son souffle. Les souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans son esprit et son coeur battait un peu plus vite sous une excitation qui lui rappelait un sourire édenté et un lance-pierre, une bouteille d’alcool sur un toit illuminé. Chaque année, chaque anniversaire, sans faillir.

_Pas besoin de cadeau, hein ?_

Face à lui, les lèvres de Bucky prirent un pli décidé en même temps qu’il extrayait un objet de la poche exigüe. Il présenta son poing fermé à Steve. Ce dernier devina un reflet métallique derrière les doigts crispés.

«Qu’est-ce que c’est ?» Souffla-t-il sans y penser. Grimaçant sous la stupidité de la question. Mais Bucky ne releva pas. Ce qui aurait été anormal si Bucky n’avait pas eu un bras mécanique et un cerveau supplicié. Il ferma brutalement les yeux.

_Arrête ça !_

Il releva rapidement les paupières. Le poing était toujours devant lui et Steve ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre. Il ne savait plus. Il n’osait pas approcher sa main, toucher ces phalanges qui avaient frappé pour lui plus souvent qu’il ne voulait bien se le rappeler.

Bucky prit la décision pour lui. Avec une longue inspiration nerveuse il déplia lentement ses doigts. Steve plissa les yeux pour déterminer ce qu’il voyait. Et les ouvrit en grand sous le choc.

Sur la paume tendu reposaient deux fines plaques métalliques, liées par une chaîne aux maillons ramassés au-dessus d’elles. La gravure était clairement lisible sous la lumière pâle de la lune.

JAMES B BARNES 32557038 T42 43 A  
STEVEN G ROGERS  
NEW SHIELD FACILITY NY  P

«Tes... dog tags ?»

Il tendit lentement une main. Caressa le métal d’un doigt incrédule.

«Ce ne sont pas les vrais.» Bucky avala visiblement sa salive avant de reprendre la parole de cette voix un peu rauque qui était désormais la sienne. «Sam m’a fait fabriquer des répliques. Il y avait des jours...» Il humecta ses lèvres de sa langue, contempla un point lointain au delà de l’eau calme de la piscine. «Je n’étais pas sûr de savoir qui j’étais. J’oubliais mon nom. Je cherchais mon matricule dans ma tête. Encore et encore et encore. Je devais le dire, je savais que c’était important, mais impossible de m’en souvenir !» Il respirait plus fort, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme paniqué. Steve ne réfléchit pas. Posa sa paume à plat sur la sienne et serra brièvement. Le métal froid était un contact rassurant entre eux. Réel. Tangible. «Il m’a dit que c’était une copie parfaite. Qu’il t’avait fait mettre en parent proche parce qu’il ne connaissait pas ma famille. Et aussi parce que ça le faisait rire. ‘C’est ta plaque d'identité, Barnes. Si tu t’échappes et que la fourrière te récupère ils sauront qui appeler !’» Bucky secoua la tête, un vague sourire au coin des lèvres. 

Steve retira lentement sa main de la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas...

«Je ne peux pas accepter, Buck.» Sa voix était un murmure et il toussa pour s’éclaircir la gorge. «Tu en as besoin et...»

«Non !» Bucky se pencha à la vitesse de l’éclair pour refermer ses doigts mécaniques autour du poignet de Steve. Il retint avec difficulté le réflexe de se défendre en envoyant son assaillant voler à l’autre bout de la piscine. _Ce n’est pas un ennemi ! C’est Bucky ! Tu es ma mission !_ «Je sais qui je suis Steve. Je sais.» Le regard de Bucky chercha le sien, à la fois accusateur et suppliant. Il le soutint du mieux qu’il le pu. «Je sais ! Et je veux que tu saches ! Que tu saches que je suis James Buchanan Barnes.» _Sergent James Buchanan Barnes, embarquement pour l’Angleterre à la première heure demain ! Barnes, 325570, sergent. Tu es James Buchanan Barnes ! Tu es mon ami ! Tu es ma mission !_ «Tu dois savoir que je me souviens.»

Il le laissa pousser les plaques dans sa main entrouverte. Referma machinalement ses doigts sur elles. Froides, tangibles, réelles. Le monde reprit sa place autour de lui. L’eau qui l’enserrait. L’air moite contre le reste de son corps. Le bruit étouffé des jambes de Bucky remuant nerveusement l’onde. Le vent lourd dans les feuilles trop larges. L’endroit le plus incongru pour des retrouvailles. Une nouvelle rencontre. 

«Merci Buck.»

Il se sentait maladroit et déplacé. Plein d’une joie et d’une tristesse sans fond. Il s’appuya un peu plus sur son coude pour parvenir à ouvrir la chaine et à la passer autour de son cou, ses mouvements gourds et étrangers. Les tags vinrent reposer contre sa poitrine comme ils ne l’avaient plus fait depuis son réveil. Il les serra dans son poing. 

_Idiot ! Bucky est là ! Pour ton anniversaire ! C’est tout ce que tu espérais, tout ce dont tu rêvais ! Et tu n’es capable d’ouvrir la bouche que pour des platitudes ?! Idiot idiot idiot !_

Il lâcha brusquement la prise de son bras contre le carrelage régulier et se laissa glisser. L’eau se referma sur lui, se pressa contre ses tympans, étouffa ses incertitudes, ses doutes, effaça le monde pour quelques dizaines de secondes, comme elle l’avait fait pour quelques dizaines d’années.

Il voyait une forme floue, penchée, loin au-dessus de lui. Un engin de mort en flammes. Un corps qui crevait la surface de l’eau. Une main brillante, tendue. Un bras métallique s’enroula autour de son torse. Il se figea. Un mouvement violent remua l’onde. L’air frappa son visage et il prit une longue inspiration déconcertée. Le bras inhumain le maintenait dans une prise ferme, collé contre un torse puissant. Il ne chercha pas à se débattre. 

En quelques brasses énergiques Bucky atteignit le bord. Le jeta sans cérémonie en dehors de la piscine. Steve se laissa faire, amortit à peine le choc contre le marbre. Il entendit un bruit d’éclaboussures et un grognement d’effort. Bucky se pencha au-dessus de lui, éclipsant les étoiles qu’il fixait stupidement depuis plusieurs secondes. Ses cheveux courts, trempés, étaient collés à ses joues, accentuaient les méplats de son visage tendu. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, entourées d’une mince ligne bleue. Steve regretta avoir souhaité voir disparaitre le masque du Soldier. La terreur, la culpabilité et l’incertitude se lisaient à livre ouvert dans les traits déformés du visage penché sur lui. 

«Buck ?»

Ses yeux le fixaient sans le voir. Ses lèvres remuaient sans cesse, dessinant un mot, un seul, que sa voix étranglée parvenait à peine à prononcer.

«Pardon pardon pardon pardon.»

«Buck !» Steve se redressa sur un coude. Le mouvement fit tressaillir Bucky, sembla le ramener à un certain degré de réalité.

«Je t’ai combattu. Je t’ai blessé. J’ai voulu te tuer !» Il tremblait. Steve avait passé suffisamment de temps à hanter les meetings de Sam pour savoir que les mots seuls ne l’atteindrait pas. Il avança une main. Très lentement. Retint une flambée de colère impuissante. De rage destructrice. 

«Tu ne m’as pas tué.» Sa paume se posa doucement contre une joue rasée de près. Il se força à reprendre calmement son souffle lorsque Bucky sursauta au contact, son corps tendu et prêt à fuir. Ou à combattre. «Tu m’as sauvé.» Il sourit. Il avait envie de hurler. «Comme tu viens d’essayer de le refaire d’ailleurs...» La respiration de Bucky était laborieuse. Mais il n’avait pas reculé la tête. S’appuyait même légèrement sur la paume de Steve, inconsciemment. Il décida de considérer ça comme une victoire. Très lentement, ses gestes presque imperceptibles, il orienta le visage de Bucky vers le sien. «Regarde-moi Buck.» 

Les yeux lointains se posèrent sur les siens avec une obéissance passive qui crispa violemment le poing libre de Captain America. Il aurait donné cher pour un contingent de soldats frappés du symbole de la pieuvre et du crâne. Un ennemi à abattre à coup de poings et de bouclier, plutôt que ce sentiment d’impuissance débilitant face à son plus vieil ami. Il se redressa, prenant garde à ce que chacun de ses mouvements soient lents et téléphonés. Il se demandait comment la retenue que cela lui demandait ne le faisait pas trembler plus fort que Bucky. Il mourait d’envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il n’avait jamais su comment faire. Il savait encore moins à présent. Il aurait voulu que Sam soit là, à sa place, et il se détestait pour cette pensée. 

_Bucky à besoin de toi !_

_Vraiment ? Est-ce que ce n’est pas plutôt toujours toi qui a eu besoin de Bucky ? Qui t’accroches alors que tu n’es capable de lui apporter que des ennuis ? De ruiner sa vie ? Il a toujours mené tes combats, depuis les brutes de Brooklyn, en passant par toutes les maladies que tu as pu contracter et jusqu’à HYDRA. Jusqu’à ce que tu le laisses tomber une nouvelle fois entre leur mains. Qu’est-ce que tu as jamais fait pour lui ?!_

_Je l’ai sauvé, une fois. Je peux le refaire. Je peux rattraper mes erreurs ou au moins les amender !_

_C’est trop tard ! Soixante dix ans trop tard !_

_Il n’est jamais trop tard._

Sa main libre tremblait quand il la posa à son tour sur la joue de Bucky. Il la força à l'immobilité. Encadra son visage dans une prise ferme. S’agenouilla pour poser son front contre le sien.

«Reviens Buck. Ne me laisse pas encore une fois...»

_Bravo. Pathétique. Qui a besoin de qui déjà ?_

«Steve ?»

Il ferma les yeux. Faillit pleurer de soulagement. Il n’avait jamais pleuré, pas même à l’enterrement de sa mère, jamais avant la mort de Bucky, jamais depuis. Il avait l’impression qu’une vanne avait lâché, quelque part au fond de lui. Il n’était pas sûr que les dommages soient réparables. Il s’en fichait royalement.

Il sentit les mains de Bucky se poser sur ses épaules. Le froid du métal un rappel amer à la réalité. Le sentit s’écarter de lui. Retint l’urgence de le retenir. Les yeux bleus avaient repris une taille plus naturelle, mais la détresse y nageait toujours, tout près de la surface.

«Qu’est-ce que..?» Bucky s’interrompit en fronçant les sourcils. Cette expression était tellement familière que Steve faillit éclater d’un rire nerveux. Il savait ce qui venait après, invariablement. La seule incongruité étaient ses propres mains pressant toujours les joues rasées de près, mais il n’avait aucune envie de les déplacer. «Tu peux m’expliquer ce qui t’a pris ?!» Steve ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire qui énerva manifestement d’autant plus son ami. Il avait vécu cette scène des milliers de fois. Il ne c’était pas rendu compte à quel point les réprimandes de Bucky lui avaient manqué. «Ça te fait rire ?! Tu aurais pu...»

Il s’interrompit à nouveau et Steve laissa échapper un rire un peu triste.

«Pu quoi Buck ? C’est une piscine, il doit faire trente cinq degré dehors et au moins autant dedans. Et j’ai toujours mieux nagé que toi.»

«Dans tes rêves oui.» Marmonna Bucky en posant ses mains autour des poignets de Steve. Ce dernier le laissa écarter ses mains de son visage avec réticence. Le regarda se lever et faire quelques pas pour se pencher et refermer ses doigts sur la bouteille asgardienne. 

«Merci d’avoir plongé derrière moi.»

«Je plongerai toujours derrière toi, punk.» Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Prit plusieurs longues gorgées avant de rabaisser son regard sur Steve. «C’est un réflexe conditionné. A croire que tu m’as mieux dressé qu’eux...»

Steve sentit son coeur exploser en un milliers d’éclats tranchant.

«Buck...»

«Je plaisante Steve.» Il secoua la tête, envoyant des gouttelettes voler autour de lui. «J’ai oublié comment ou c’est toi qui a perdu ton sens de l’humour ?»

Steve resta figé face au sourire en coin dirigé vers lui. Intima l’ordre à son corps surhumain de recommencer à fonctionner. 

«Tu n’as jamais été drôle, Charlot.»

Un reniflement plein de mépris.

«Je suis pas le seul à avoir des problèmes de mémoire on dirait.»

Il leva à nouveau la bouteille. Steve grimaça en le regardant la terminer avec ce qui ressemblait à de l’acharnement. Il tanguait à nouveau sur ses jambes lorsqu’il la laissa tomber plus qu’il ne la posa à terre. Et le sourire qu’il envoya à Steve était aussi flou que son regard.

«Avoue que tu l’as fait exprès, hein ? Pour que je sois obligé de t’obéir et d’enlever ma chemise !»

Ses doigts s’attaquèrent à la première boutonnière sans attendre de réponse. L’attention de Steve était hypnotisée, malgré lui, par les mouvements des doigts métalliques. Tellement fluides, tellement vivants et pourtant déplacés, étrangers face à la main humaine de son meilleur ami. Il se souvenait de ces doigts, serrés en poing, frappant son visage. Ils cristallisaient tout ce qu’HYDRA avait arraché à Bucky. Tout ce qu’ils avaient changé, tordu, déformé. Avec ce bras brillant qui les prolongeait, magnifique et hideux tout à la fois. 

Le tissu tomba des épaules de Bucky et le cerveau de Steve stoppa brutalement. Le monde disparut, se rétrécit à un torse à la musculature plus développée que dans ses souvenirs, parcourut de cicatrices presque géométriques, qui irradiaient depuis une boursoufflure de chair à l'aspect douloureux et malsain. Elle entourait une plaque métallique, fusionnée sans art à l’épaule suppliciée. 

Le moindre de ses organes internes lui donna l’impression de remonter dans sa gorge, jusque derrière ses mâchoires crispées à s’en faire exploser les molaires. Il ne pouvait plus avaler, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Des points sombres nageaient devant sa vision mais il ne faisaient pas disparaitre la prothèse et toutes les images qu’elle véhiculait. Bucky tombait du train. Son corps frappait contre la roche aigüe du ravin. Encore et encore. Son bras s’arrachait. Le sang coulait, les os craquaient, son hurlement de douleur, de détresse et de trahison retentissait aux oreilles de Steve. 

Il se détourna brusquement. Se retrouva à genoux sans bien savoir pourquoi ni comment. Ses ongles crissaient sur le marbre. Son estomac se soulevait avec violence mais son corps assimilait trop vite pour lui permettre de vomir quoi que ce soit. De faire disparaitre un peu de cette souffrance qui lui broyait les entrailles. Le cri de Bucky raisonnait, battait, tournait encore et encore et encore à l'intérieur de son crâne.

«Steve ! Steve ! Steve !»

Une main chaude était posée sur son dos. Dessinait de larges cercles réconfortants. En contradiction avec le ton paniquée de la voix rauque qui les accompagnait. 

«Respire Steve ! Ça va passer ! Respire !»

Il connaissait cette situation. Dans un appartement trop froid de Brooklyn, dans une ruelle écrasée par la fournaise de l’été, dans une cour de récréation trop bruyante, partout, toujours. Il obéit. Prit plusieurs inspirations douloureuses. Refoula le goût de bile qui s’attardait au fond de sa gorge. Força ses poings à se décrisper. 

«Excuse-moi.» Il poussa sur ses bras tremblant et s’assit lourdement. La chaleur rassurante quitta le creux de ses omoplates. Il avala sa salive. Passa le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres. «Pardonne-moi Buck.»

«Pardonner quoi ?»

Bucky était agenouillé, tout proche. Steve modifia sa position pour se trouver assit en tailleur face à lui. Il remarqua le mouvement soudain de sa main droite qui vint se plaquer sur le haut de son bras gauche. N’y prêta pas une attention particulière alors qu’il indiquait d’un bref signe de tête l’endroit où le métal rencontrait la chair. Les yeux de Bucky s'écarquillèrent brièvement, puis il suivit son regard du sien. Bougea l’épaule pour faire jouer les plaques. Steve sentit son estomac se tordre.

«Ça ? Tu n’y es pour rien !»

Steve détourna la tête. Incapable de le fixer plus longtemps.

«Je t’ai laissé tomber de ce train. Je ne suis pas retourné te chercher. Je t’ai entrainé dans cette guerre. Tout est de ma faute Buck, tout ! Comment est-ce que..?»

«Tais-toi !» Le grondement de Bucky l’arrêta net. Il leva les yeux vers son regard. Furieux et blessé. «C’est moi qui choisissait mes batailles à ce moment-là, ne me retire pas ça ! J’ai choisi de te suivre ! De ça je me souviens ! Le petit gars de Brooklyn, trop stupide pour fuir un combat. Mon choix Steve ! Le mien ! Tu n’as pas le droit de me le reprendre !»

Il battit des paupières. Retint les excuses qui se pressaient à nouveau à ses lèvres. Devant lui, Bucky soupira lourdement. S’assit à son tour, maladroitement. Sa colère sembla s’évaporer, ne laissant qu’une lassitude infinie. 

«Ce n’est pas ça que je voulais que tu vois...»

Il laissa glisser sa main vivante le long de son biceps brillant. Le souffle de Steve se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Sur les plaques métalliques, à l’emplacement de l’étoile rouge, trônait le dessin stylisé d’une aile. Le même genre qu’il portait toujours de part et d’autre de son casque. Identique, exactement, à celle que Bucky avait arboré à ce même emplacement, sur son manteau bleu, à l’époque des Howlings. 

Steve retint sa main, qui s’apprêtait à se lever de son propre chef pour toucher le dessin. Il modifia le geste pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ramenant en arrière les mèches qui coulaient dans ses yeux. Avala douloureusement sa salive. Bucky attendait sa réaction, son regard vissé au sien, indéchiffrable à nouveau. 

«Quand..?» Fut le seul mot qu’il parvint à émettre. Il sembla suffire à Bucky, qui laissa un bref sourire remonter ses lèvres.

«Pendant la dernière révision. J’ai demandé à Howard s’il pouvait...» Il s’interrompit brutalement. Frappa les dalles de son poings serrés, faisant naître une fissure dans le matériau couteux et sursauter Steve. «Tony !» cracha-t-il en direction du sol, «C’est Tony, idiot ! Pas Howard ! Howard...» Il releva soudain la tête, plongeant un regard égaré dans celui de Steve. «Steve ? Howard est. J’ai. Je l’ai. Howard est mort Steve.»

La main de Steve trouva son chemin vers celle de Bucky sans qu’il ne l’arrête, cette fois. Chair, sang et os. Tiède, tremblante. Il serra doucement ses doigts, fixa du mieux qu’il le pu le regard clair perdu loin de lui.

«Je sais Buck. C’était il y a longtemps.» Il força sa bouche à dessiner un sourire encourageant. «Tu me racontais comment tu avais transformé Tony en dessinateur...» Il indiqua l’épaule métallique d’un bref mouvement de menton et Bucky hocha lentement la tête, comme sortant d’un rêve.

«Tony. Oui, Tony Stark.» Il le regarda prendre une longue inspiration qui souleva jusqu’à la plaque métallique couvrant une partie de sa poitrine. Se força à maintenir son attention sur son visage dont l’expression reprenait une teinte d’amusement. «C’était la dernière fois que Sam m’a amené le voir. Il y avait un court-circuit et la douleur remontait un nerf de mon épaule.» Il plia ses doigts avec ce qui ressemblait aux sourires narquois d’antan. «Il peut passer à travers un mur sans dommages mais un simple composant déplacé et je me rappelle à quel point ça a fait putain de mal quand ils l’ont mis en place.»

Steve ferma les yeux et enfonça ses dents à l’intérieur de sa joue.

_N’imagine pas n’imagine pas n'imagine pas._

«Tony a râlé. Il fait ça souvent pas vrai ?» 

Steve rouvrit les paupières. Et répondit au sourire de Bucky en ravalant le goût de sang dans sa gorge.

«Il grogne comme le roquet qu’il est mais je ne l’ai jamais vu mordre.»

«‘Bon sang, Jim ! Je suis un ingénieur de génie, pas un tatoueur !’» Bucky secoua la tête alors que Steve laissait échapper un éclat de rire involontaire à l’imitation presque parfaite de la façon de parler de Tony. Bucky avait toujours su faire ça. «J’ai manqué la référence sur le moment mais ça a beaucoup faire rire Sam. Il m’a forcé à _marathoner_ Star Trek pendant mes insomnies après ça...»

Steve sourit pour de bon, cette fois.

«Il y a pire comme classique à rattraper.»

«Crois-moi, je sais...» Steve éclata de rire devant l’air franchement désespéré de Bucky.

«Je veux savoir ?»

«Non.» Il secoua la tête comme un chien mouillé et reprit avec une certaine difficulté le fil de son histoire. «Tony. Je te parlais de Tony. Ha oui ! Il mourait d’envie de faire un check-up complet que j’avais toujours refusé parce que...» Il grimaça, massa sans sembler y penser toute la longueur de son bras gauche. «Parce que ça me demandait de rester immobile pendant de foutues longues heures alors qu’il ouvrait, testait, prenait des tas de notes à voix haute et...» Il secoua la tête à nouveau, violemment. «J’ai accepté qu’il le fasse en échange du dessin. J’avais déjà effacé l’étoile. Tony a dit que j’avais de la chance de ne pas avoir bousillé le métal vu les traces que j’avais laissées.» Il haussa les épaules. «Je m’en foutais. Je ne voulais plus la voir, plus jamais. Un jour, j’ai su que je voulais l’aile. Je me suis souvenu. Que je n’avais jamais pu te la montrer, la première fois.»

Steve fronça les sourcils. Essaya de replacer le contexte. De suivre le raisonnement débridé de son ami. Il avait beau faire, il ne voyait pas ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire...

«Quelle première fois ?»

«Pendant la guerre.» Comme si c’était l’évidence même. Steve était pratiquement sûr qu’il le faisait exprès. Pour qu’il pose la question. Demande l’histoire. Bucky avait toujours aimé être le centre de l’attention. Il leva les yeux au ciel, heureux de retomber sur un échange familier.

«Ok, raconte-moi.»

Le sourire de Bucky valait toute les défaites du monde.

«C’était pendant une de nos permissions. Je crois. En tout cas on était à Londres, de ça je suis sûr ! Et tu n’étais pas avec nous. Trop occupé avec les autres gradés pour t’abaisser à boire avec tes hommes.» Bucky leva la main pour l’empêcher de l’interrompre. Le métal étincela brièvement sous la lumière de la lune . «Ou tu étais occupé à draguer Carter et le résultat est le même : tu n’étais pas là !» 

Steve referma la bouche qu’il avait ouverte pour protester. Sa position appelait de fréquents meetings, briefings, debriefings qu’il aurait volontiers échangés contre n’importe quelle soirée avec les Howlings. Il n’avait jamais appartenu à un groupe auparavant, toujours à l’écart, toujours le gamin faiblard incapable de suivre et en colère contre le monde entier. Il aimait l’affection franche et la camaraderie teintée de respect que lui témoignait ses hommes. Mais il n’aurait échangé les réunions avec Carter contre rien au monde. Et Bucky le savait parfaitement. Comme en témoignait son sourire fier de lui-même alors qu’il poursuivait son histoire. 

«On sortait d’un bar. Sûrement pas le premier. J’étais bourré. Très.»

«Comme à chaque fois que je n’étais pas là pour te surveiller...» Marmonna Steve malgré lui, ce qui lui valu un regard blasé en retour.

«Exactement, t’avais qu’à être là cette fois-ci !»

Steve battit des paupières. Le ton de Bucky avait une amertume que ne reflétait pas le reste de son attitude, son corps enfin décontracté, un coin de ses lèvres remonté dans un demi sourire et son regard non pas perdu mais volontairement posé au loin. Il choisit de ne pas pousser, pas cette fois. Il préférait le laisser poursuivre. En grande partie parce qu’il était curieux de connaître le fin mot de l’histoire et aussi parce qu’écouter Bucky parler avait toujours compté parmi les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

«Je sais même pas où étaient les autres d’ailleurs. Ils avaient peut-être abandonné en cours de route et étaient rentrés au camp. Ou bien on les avait laissé endormi sur ou sous une table à un moment ou un autre. Ça arrivait souvent. Dum-Dum était toujours le seul à réussir à me suivre.» Il fronça les sourcils, posa un regard plein de réflexion sur Steve. «Je me suis toujours demandé si c’était parce qu’il avait une résistance surhumaine à l’alcool ou si, tout simplement, il était le seul d’entre nous à connaître ses limites et à être capable de ralentir avant de les atteindre. Il a toujours su très bien jouer le bouseux simplet qu’il était très très loin d’être...»

Steve approuva d’un hochement de tête solennel.

«Le chapeau aidait à lui donner l’air idiot.»

Bucky baissa les paupières de manière tout aussi solennelle.

«Ce type était un mastermind du crime qui n’a jamais pu donner sa vraie mesure. Toujours est-il que j’étais seul avec lui, cette nuit-là, dans les rues de Londres. C’est pas une situation qui pouvait finir autrement que par des ennuis. Dum-Dum était beaucoup de chose mais jamais de bons conseils.»

«Ouais, vous faisiez la paire pour nous faire éjecter de tous les endroits un tant soit peu respectables, je me souviens bien...»

Il se souvenait aussi avoir était reconnaissant à Dum-Dum de sortir Bucky de la carapace qu’il avait forgée tout autour de lui depuis qu’il l’avait sorti du laboratoire de Zola. Reconnaissant et extrêmement jaloux. Mais il n’étais prêt à reconnaître ni un sentiment ni l’autre, surtout pas ce soir. Surtout pas quand Bucky arborait une moue boudeuse qu’il n’avait jamais réussi à reproduire depuis qu’il avait repris ses crayons, quelques mois auparavant.

«Ils ne savaient pas ce qu’ils perdaient, foutus anglais !» Il réfléchit quelques secondes, sa langue humectant inconsciemment ses lèvres. «Je crois pas que c’était le cas cette fois. On était sorti de nous-même ou ils nous avaient fermé la porte au nez, un truc du genre. Il était tard. Et...» Il s’interrompit, fronça les sourcils en regardant Steve. «C’est bizarre les souvenirs. Mes souvenirs. Parfois, c’est... blanc. Ou noir. Juste un trou, à l’endroit où je sais qu’il devrait y avoir quelque chose. C’est presque douloureux et en même temps c’est seulement... rien.» 

Une douleur sourde, habituelle, vint reprendre sa place dans la poitrine de Steve. Mais il n’interrompit pas l’étrange monologue de Bucky. Le laissa tenter de lui expliquer ce qu’il ressentait. Ça devait être important pour lui. _Parler est toujours important_ , disait constamment Sam. _Laisse-le parler._

«D’autres fois je me souviens comme si quelqu’un m’avait raconté la scène. Je sais que le souvenir m’appartient. Je sais que j’ai vécu ce moment. Mais je ne ressens rien. J’ai l’impression d’avoir été spectateur, de me rappeler d’un passage de film, d’une page de livre. Mais pour d’autres... C’est comme si j’y étais. Comme si je revivais les évènements à nouveau, mot pour mot, sensation pour sensation. Le bras de Dum-Dum dans mon dos, son épaule contre ma joue, le tissu rugueux de sa manche qui frottait à chaque pas et les efforts que je faisais pour relever la tête quand ça arrivait. L’odeur de sueur, de tabac et d’alcool qu’on dégageait tous les deux. L’air de Londres, l’humidité qui s’accrochait à mes poumons, le brouillard qui rampait dans ma gorge à chaque inspiration. Lourd, suffocant. Le silence dans l’attente de la prochaine sirène. Les gravats qui me faisaient trébucher sans que j’ai besoin de ça.» Il prit une inspiration profonde. Eut un sourire nostalgique. «Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me souviens aussi bien de ça et pas d’autre chose. Il y a eu des moments plus importants. D’autres qui l’étaient moins.»

Il se tut. Regarda le lointain. Perdu dans ses réflexions mais présent tout de même, pour autant que Steve pouvait en juger. Soudain, il secoua son corps. Battit des paupières.

«J’aurai du prendre mon manteau.»

L’affirmation prit Steve par surprise. Le retour soudain à la réalité, au présent. Et surtout...

«Buck ! Comment tu peux avoir froid, il doit faire trente degré dans l’eau et au moins trente-cinq dehors !»

Bucky hocha très sérieusement la tête.

«Dum-Dum a dit un truc du même genre.» Il carra les épaules, haussa les sourcils et prit une expression que Steve n’avait plus vu depuis que l’aile volante s’était crashée dans l'antarctique. «‘Tu te fous de ma gueule Barnes ?! Avec ce que t’as bu j’ai l’impression de trimballer un poêle chauffé à blanc sous le bras !’ Mais ce n’était pas ce que je voulais dire.» Il secoua la tête. Donna l’impression d’être soudain beaucoup plus ivre qu'il ne l’était effectivement. «‘Pas. Pas parce que j’ai froid. Idiot.’ J’ai trébuché en retirant trop vite mon bras d’au-dessus de ses épaules.» Bucky mima l’action et porta sa main en haut de son bras gauche. Tapotant le dessin qui s’y trouvait. «‘Mon aile. Elle me manque.’» La moue refit son apparition sur les lèvres pleines. Steve ressentit soudain un accès de sympathie pour Dum-Dum. «Dugan m’a rattrapé avant que je tombe. Il secouait la tête sous son chapeau melon. Comme si j’étais le type le plus ridicule qu’il ait jamais vu. ‘Tu devrais te la faire tatouer, au moins y’aurait plus de malentendu !’ Il plaisantait. Et son regard s’est arrondi quand il m’a vu le contempler avec le sourire qui devait être le plus débile du monde. ‘Barnes. Tu n’es pas en train d’y penser...’ J’ai hoché la tête. Un peu trop fort. Je me souviens que Londres s’est mis à tourner violemment autour de moi. Ça m’a fait rire et Dum-Dum à grogné dans sa moustache. ‘Je devrais être payé pour faire ça...’»

Steve eut l’impression très net qu’un courant d’air frais passait près de lui. Il le méritait. Il ignorait tout ce que Dugan avait enduré pendant ses absences. 

«Après ça...» Bucky fronça les sourcils sous la concentration. «Je ne sais plus très bien. Mais on s’est retrouvé devant un escalier qui descendait vers une porte en sous-sol. Je suppose que j’ai du tanner Dum-Dum jusqu’à ce qu’il craque. Ou l’idée l’amusait juste beaucoup. ‘C’est un soldat anglais qui m’a amené ici, à l’époque où je venais de débarquer des US.’ J’ai tenté de voir clairement la porte. Le brouillard était très très dense cette nuit-là.»

«Le brouillard oui, bien sûr.» Marmonna Steve, malgré la suspicion qui commençait à prendre possession de lui. 

«Parfaitement ! Le brouillard ! ‘Ça va être fermé.’ J’ai réussi à marmonner contre la manche de Dum-Dum. ‘Ho, tu es encore assez frais pour penser à ce genre de choses ? Par moment tu me fais peur Barnes... Mais rassure-toi, ce mec est toujours ouvert. A toute heure. Même pendant les bombardements. A mon avis c’est un vampire.’ J’ai hoché la tête comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Steve est devenu le rêve de toutes les femmes américaines, pourquoi pas un tatoueur vampire anglais, hein.»

«Hey !» Se défendit mollement Steve avant qu’un regard froid ne le réduise au silence.

«Vampire ou pas le type était ouvert. Sa boutique était un bric-à-brac d’accessoires et de bijoux bizarres. Des dessins ornaient les murs. Je me souviens être resté hypnotisé, affalé sur un présentoir, pendant que Dum-Dum discutait avec le propriétaire. Tu savais qu’il avait un bon coup de crayon ? Dum-Dum je veux dire. Rien à voir avec toi, mais il a reproduit l’aile à la perfection sur un bout de papier. Le type l’a étudié quelques secondes, m’a regardé, puis les billets que Dum-Dum a glissé sur le comptoir. Je me suis déshabillé, assis sur un siège et puis le type a sorti ses aiguilles.» Bucky avala visiblement sa salive et Steve se souvint de plusieurs scènes similaires. Une seringue, une table un peu métallisé, une lampe orienté vers lui... Bucky se figeait. Hurlait parfois. Perdait le contact avec la réalité. «‘C’est quoi son problème ?’» La voix de Bucky avait pris un accent anglais parfait. «Dum-Dum m’a regardé et je me souviens avoir fait un effort immense pour répondre à son regard. Et hocher la tête. Je serrais la mâchoire à m’en péter les dents. ‘Sale histoire.’ Il a commencé à raconter. ‘On a été emprisonné par les bosch, l’année dernière. C’était drôle pour personne mais ils ont décidé de lui offrir un traitement de faveur. Il aime plus tellement les aiguilles depuis ce temps là. Mais il veut vraiment son aile sur l’épaule.’ Le type a disparu quelques secondes et quand il est revenu il me tendait une bouteille de gnôle. Je...» Bucky secoua la tête. «Je me souviens plus de rien après ça. Juste de m‘être réveillé avec la pire gueule de bois de ma vie. Et le plus chouette tatouage du monde.»

Le sourire de Bucky était sincère, étrangement innocent. Steve chercha un long moment l’usage de sa voix.

«Pourquoi tu ne m’en a jamais parlé ?»

«J’ai voulu te le montrer. Plusieurs fois. Mais l’occasion n’était jamais la bonne, j’étais pas sûr de la façon de te présenter les choses et... J’avais peur de ta réaction je crois.» Bucky porta une main à sa tempe, termina le geste en ramenant plusieurs lourdes mèches derrière son oreille. D’où elles retombèrent aussitôt sans qu’il semble s’en soucier. «Je me souviens des évènements, parfois. Plus vraiment de l’ordre. Je ne sais pas quand exactement cette nuit s’est passée. C’était peut-être deux jours avant le train, pour ce que j’en sais...»

Steve grimaça. Le train. Il aurait voulu que Bucky ne s’en souvienne jamais. Il aurait voulu l’oublier lui-même. Il tendit la main. Pour le toucher, le rattraper, s’assurer de sa réalité. Ses doigts s’arrêtèrent à mi-chemin et il accrocha le regard clair en face du sien. 

«Je peux ?» Bucky hocha la tête. Tourna légèrement son corps, orienta son bras gauche entre eux deux. Steve termina son geste. Tressaillit lorsque son index entra en contact avec le métal. Encore humide de leur bain précédent, la tiédeur de l’eau s’y attardait là où il s’était attendu à un contact glacé. Il parcourut lentement le tracé de l’aile le long des plaques dures et anguleuses. Son coeur allait finir par exploser et il n’arrivait toujours pas à déterminer si c’était de joie ou de tristesse. 

Bucky le regardait, parfaitement immobile, son visage encore une fois vidé de la moindre émotion. Seuls ses yeux le trahissaient, sûrement sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. La peur, l’espoir, le doute. Il commençait à savoir les lire, à nouveau. Bucky attendait sa réaction. Steve n’eut pas à forcer le sourire tremblant qui remonta ses lèvres.

«C’est magnifique Buck.» Sa voix était un murmure. Comme un secret qu’ils auraient partagé, il y avait tellement, tellement longtemps.

Il sentit le corps de Bucky se détendre pendant qu’il continuait à suivre le motif d’un doigt léger. Il laissa son regard parcourir la superposition de plaques, jusqu’à l’épaule, jusqu’aux cicatrices. Revint le poser sur son index avec un mouvement rapide, plein d’un déni pour lequel il se détesta lui-même.

«Tu sens quelque chose ?» Il ne parvint pas à retenir sa question. A la fois une diversion et une curiosité malsaine. Bucky secoua la tête.

«Non. Il n’y a pas de capteurs en surface, à part sur l’intérieur de la main. Aucun intérêt tactique.»

Steve se mordit la lèvre. Posa sa paume à plat sur le biceps artificiel. _Aucun intérêt tactique._

«Tu n’es pas une arme Buck.»

«Je l’ai été pendant tellement longtemps que je ne suis plus vraiment un humain non plus.»

Il n’y avait aucune amertume dans le ton de son ami. Aucune rancoeur. Juste une calme énonciation des faits. Et, soudain, un rouage tourna dans le cerveau de Steve. Il eut l'impression de le sentir se mettre en place, d’entendre le son se répercuter dans son crâne. _Clic._ Sa main se serra sur le métal et il tira pour ramener le corps entier de Bucky vers lui. Attrapa son second bras dans une prise identique, la chair et le muscle un contraste choquant avec les plaques qui jouaient sous sa paume droite. 

«Est-ce que c’est pour ça ?» Bucky ne s’était pas débattu jusque là mais il se tendit visiblement sous le ton bas, chargé de colère que Steve sentait filtrer de chacun de ses mots. «Buck !» Il le secoua et l’incompréhension qui parcourut le regard clair ne fit que rajouter à sa fureur. «Tout ça...» Il lâcha le bras de métal comme s’il le brûlait, soudain, pour agiter sa main en direction de la tête de Bucky d’abord, puis de son épaule, pour finir par se serrer en un poing douloureux autour des dog-tags qui pendait sur sa propre poitrine. «La coupe de cheveux, tes tags autour de mon cou, ton épaule marquée de mon aile... Est-ce que tu essayes de...» Il fronça les sourcils en tentant d’ordonner ses pensées, ses doigts crispés sur le bras de chair. «De te mettre entre mes mains ? De... de m’appartenir ?» 

Il cracha le mot au visage de Bucky, la sensation nauséeuse de retour au creux de son estomac. C’était ça qu’il voulait ? Une arme, un pantin entre ses mains plutôt qu’entre celles d’HYDRA ? Echanger un maître contre un autre ? Sa bouche se tordit de dégoût et il le secoua à nouveau, violemment, cherchant à lui soutirer une réponse, une réaction, n’importe laquelle. Il ne s’attendait pas à celle qu’il reçut. A voir ses yeux écarquillés, plein de confusion, se plisser soudain, tandis que le pli flasque de sa bouche se relevait vers ses joues rougies par l’alcool. Il ne s’attendait pas à le voir rejeter sa tête en arrière dans l’éclat de rire le plus bruyant et le plus sincère qu’il ait entendu depuis les années quarante.

«Buck ?» Steve battit des paupières, sa prise se relâcha autour du bras de son ami. «Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit de drôle ?»

Bucky sembla faire un effort surhumain pour ravaler son hilarité. Le visage toujours levé vers le ciel il prit plusieurs longues inspirations avant de ramener le regard vers lui. Ses yeux dansait d’amusement et il lui suffit de croiser son regard pour recommencer à rire. Steve fronça les sourcils, l’étonnement se transformant en irritation. Il n’avait jamais très bien pris la moquerie à son égard, surtout pas venant de Bucky. Et son meilleur ami semblait parfaitement s’en rappeler.

«Buck ! Arrête de te foutre de moi !»

Un sourire railleur.

«Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce langage, Captain ?!»

«Ne commence pas avec ça !» 

Un an ! Un an ! Tous les Avengers avaient transformé le sujet en running gag et il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu’il n’en verrait jamais la fin. A moins de se congeler à nouveau pour quelques décennies. La perspective lui semblait presque séduisante... 

«Ok, Ok, pardon.» Bucky se retint l’espace d’une dizaine de secondes avant d’éclater de rire une nouvelle fois. Avec un tel enthousiasme qu’il dut s’appuyer au bras de Steve pour éviter de tomber en avant. Steve se sentait tiraillé. Entre la joie de retrouver son meilleur ami, enfin, dans le son de son rire, dans la façon dont l’accent de Brooklyn ressortait sans qu’il ne paraisse s’en rendre compte, dans le moindre de ses gestes, et la colère qui parcourait ses veines à chaque nouvelle démonstration d’hilarité à ses dépends. Il n’avait fait que poser une question tout à fait légitime !

«Buck !»

Un sourire entendu se leva sur lui. Il retint l’urgence de mettre une claque sur le haut du crâne qui ne demandait que ça. La main métallique serrée sur son bras lui rappelait que le Winter Soldier n’était jamais loin. Qu’il attendait de sa part une réponse qu’il n’avait peut-être pas envie de donner. Son expression sembla doucher l’enthousiasme de Bucky, qui lâcha son bras et se rassit correctement face à lui. L’absence soudaine des doigts autour de son biceps laissa à Steve une étrange impression de froid, malgré la moiteur ambiante.

«Tu es vraiment en train de me dire que tu n’as jamais compris ? Jamais alors, jamais depuis ?» Le ton de Bucky était tellement incrédule qu’il en devenait aussi vexant que son rire. Steve fronça les sourcils.

«De quoi est-ce que tu parles Buck ?»

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

«Je t’ai toujours appartenu Steve. Toujours.» Il secoua la tête. «Vraiment ? Après ce que je viens de te raconter ? Pourquoi... Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je finissais toujours ivre-mort à chaque fois que tu avais un meeting avec Carter ? Hein ? Parce que tu n’étais pas là pour me surveiller ? Ou juste parce que les Howlings avaient tellement pitié qu’ils me payaient verres sur verres jusqu’à ce que j’oublie jusqu’à ton existence ?»

Steve resta silencieux de longues secondes. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Essaya vainement de comprendre ce qu’il venait d'entendre.

«Les Howlings ?» Ce n’était pas la question la plus pertinente à poser. Ce n’était même pas vraiment une question, maintenant qu’il y pensait. Mais Bucky l’avait toujours compris à demi-mot et il semblait retrouver ce pouvoir avec chaque seconde qui passait. Il le vit grimacer, entre embarras et ironie.

«Ouais. L’armée, les carnages, Zola... Je crois que je ne voyais plus très bien l’intérêt d’être discret. J’ai toujours su que je mourais dans cette putain de guerre, tu sais. Alors que le monde entier se rende compte de la façon dont je te regardais... qu’ils aillent au diable, je les retrouverai là-bas ! Tu vois le genre ?»

Steve battit de paupières. Son expression devait être impayable parce qu’elle ramena un nouveau rire aux lèvres de Bucky, malgré leur pli amer.

«Il s’est avéré que notre commando n’avait strictement rien à secouer du fait que leur second soit complètement et désespérément raide de leur capitaine. A part pour se foutre de ma gueule ou me prendre en pitié. Souvent les deux à la fois d’ailleurs. Bande de salopards.»

L’affection était palpable dans le ton de Bucky et Steve le laissait parler. Ses pensées tournoyaient comme un ouragan. Violentes, bruyantes, destructrices. Bucky ? Bucky était ? Quoi ? Amoureux de lui ? L’idée était ridicule, risible, le mot lui-même impossible à accoler à son meilleur ami volage et charmeur. Et pourtant...

«Tu veux que je te raconte autre chose dont je me suis souvenu ?» Bucky regardait un point au-dessus de l’épaule de Steve et ce dernier hocha la tête, reconnaissant de ne pas être forcé à réagir. «Je m’en suis rappelé il y a peu de temps. Après un cauchemar. C’est souvent à ce moment que je me souviens le mieux. Quand j’essaye de penser à autre chose. Quand je me raccroche à ce que je sais de cette autre vie, avant Zola, avant HYDRA, avant la guerre.» 

Steve hocha doucement la tête. Il comprenait. Il avait passé des nuits à regarder Brooklyn s’étaler sur son plafond, les cris et les rires, les rues disparues, les scènes simples et compliqués, une vie différente, la leur. 

«J’avais... Je ne sais pas, quatorze, quinze ans ? Je te l’ai dit, j’oublie le temps, c’est trop difficile, trop...» Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit rapidement sur un soupir de défaite. «J’étais un gamin. Il y avait... Tu te souviens de ce tatoueur, sur les docks ?» Il ne laissa pas à Steve le loisir de répondre, continuant son histoire comme s’il avait peur qu’il le détrompe. «Il ne faisait pas de dessins, ce type. Seulement des noms. Peut-être des ancres de marine, des boussoles une fois de temps en temps. Les marins venaient s’y faire tatouer le nom de leur femme, de leur maîtresse, de leur navire, de leur chien parfois.» Il fit une pause en regardant le lointain. Laissa échapper un bref reniflement narquois. «Je crois que je n’avais même pas l’excuse d’être bourré cette fois. Je suis rentré dans son échoppe. J'étais passé tellement de fois devant, j’y avais pensé si souvent. Il était seul. Il ressemblait à un marin qui a trop vu le soleil, la peau tannée, le visage constellé de rides. Je sais pas si j'imagine sa jambe de bois ou si elle était réelle. Il a levé les yeux de ce qu’il faisait sur le comptoir et j’ai parlé avant même qu’il ouvre la bouche. J'avais les poings tellement serrés dans mes poches que j’ai gardé la trace de mes ongles des jours après. Je lui ai demandé quel était l’endroit le plus discret pour un tatouage.» 

Steve avait l’impression de retenir son souffle depuis plusieurs minutes. Accroché aux lèvres de Bucky, à ses mots, aux images vivantes qu’ils faisaient naître. 

«‘L’intérieur de la cuisse’, il m’a dit, en revenant s’intéresser à ce qui devait être son livre de compte. ‘Avec une écriture fine. Peu de chances que beaucoup de monde aille regarder là, hein ?’ Il a écrit quelque chose puis a relevé la tête. Il avait un sourire complice. J’ai eu l’impression que son regard me transperçait. ‘Elle s’appelle comment ?’» Bucky s’interrompit à nouveau. Avala sa salive. «J’ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. J’ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser quand je me suis arrêté, en bas de chez mes parents. Steve. Comment j’aurai pu lui dire Steve, hein ? Là, dans le creux de ma cuisse, à l’encre indélébile...» Il regarda les ténèbres. «J’avais tellement peur de la force avec laquelle j’en avais envie. Peur de ta réaction si tu le découvrais.»

Steve regarda Bucky masser inconscient ce point dont il parlait, juste à l'intérieur de sa jambe. Il essaya d’imaginer. Il avait vu Bucky nu. Plusieurs fois. Qu’est-ce qu’il aurait pensé ? Ressenti ? En voyant son nom s’étaler à cet endroit ? Il ne trouva pas de réponse satisfaisante. Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il devait réagir maintenant ! 

_Fais quelque chose ! Dis quelque chose !_

Bucky regardait toujours le vide. Sa main s’était immobilisée entre ses jambes. Son expression était soigneusement vide.

«Qu’est-ce qui ce serait passé, si je te l’avais dit ?»

Steve secoua la tête. Impuissant. Inutile.

«Je ne sais pas Buck.»

La main métallique était posée au sol, inerte. L’autre se crispa, inconsciemment, sur la peau séchée par l’air tiède.

«Qu’est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?»

Steve se retint de secouer la tête. Il devait prendre une initiative. Il devait répondre. Réellement. Même s’il ne savait pas. Même s’il avait l’impression de se laisser porter par les courants violents de ce siècle depuis son réveil. Il le devait à Bucky. Il se rapprocha de lui, ses genoux ressentant à peine la dureté du sol exempte de la moindre aspérité. Froid et implacable. Il entoura de ses bras les épaules de son ami. L’attira vers lui. Bucky se laissa faire sans le moindre mot. S’abandonna totalement à son étreinte. Il sentit son visage se loger dans le creux de son cou. Un soupir caressa sa peau.

«Je ne sais pas Buck.» Il passa une main dans les courts cheveux humides. Caressant, apaisant. «Mais on le découvrira ensembles.» 

*

Il ne chercha pas à déterminer le passage du temps. Ses doigts continuaient leurs allers et retours, démêlaient, enroulaient, caressaient. Il sentait la respiration de Bucky se faire régulière, chaude et lourde contre son cou. Il le secoua doucement, une main légère sur son bras métallique.

«Buck ?»

«Hmm ?»

Le marmonnement qui lui répondit fit se soulever les lèvres de Steve.

«Ne t’endors pas !»

Le silence se chargea d'une bonne dose de mauvaise volonté pendant que Bucky s'étirait indolemment, se collait davantage à Steve.

«Pourquoi pas ?» Sa voix était plus rauque encore, étouffée par le sommeil. Steve sentit une moue qu’il connaissait par coeur se dessiner à même sa peau. L'impression était inhabituelle. Déroutante. Il le secoua à nouveau, peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

«Parce que cette position est totalement inconfortable, pour commencer ? Et que le sérum ne rend pas un sol de pierre plus moelleux. Crois-moi sur parole, j’ai testé cette théorie plusieurs fois pendant la guerre...»

Un mouvement délibéré rapprocha encore le corps de Bucky du sien. 

«Je suis très bien installé moi, débrouille-toi avec le sol, punk.»

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et retira sa main des cheveux ébouriffés, arrachant à Bucky un grognement de protestation.

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me meurtrir les fesses sur du marbre alors que Stark a semé des hamacs hors de prix sur toute l'île. Je déteste l'argent gaspillé.»

Un reniflement moqueur. Et Steve devint persuadé que Bucky essayait de se fondre en lui, de remplir le moindre intervalle d’air qui pouvait subsister entre eux.

«Que Stark aille au diable.»

Steve soupira lourdement.

«Ne m'oblige pas à te porter Buck...»

«Alors là je demande à voir.» Sa voix était soudain parfaitement claire, ouvertement moqueuse et pleine de défi. Steve ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Il ramena ses genoux sous lui, raffermit sa prise autour des épaules nues de Bucky et glissa son second bras dans le creux de ses genoux. Puis il se releva d’un mouvement brusque. 

Bucky émit un cri étranglé en s’accrochant à sa nuque et Steve fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa difficulté provisoire à retrouver son équilibre. Le bras métallique et quoi que ce soit avec lequel ils avaient «amélioré» son ami le rendait beaucoup plus lourd qu’il ne l’avait escompté. Les muscles de son dos brûlaient et il était sûr d’avoir entendu ses biceps l’insulter copieusement. Il serra les mâchoires et raffermit sa prise sur le corps puissant du Winter Soldier. Et se figea, soudain conscient du froid du métal en travers de ses épaules. _Tu es ma mission !_

«Alors ? Pas aussi facile que tu le pensais ?»

Le sarcasme dégoulinant moucha efficacement son début d’angoisse. Il souleva le poids un peu plus haut contre sa poitrine.

«Je peux faire ça toute la journée !»

Bucky éclata de rire. C’était un son qu’il était réellement prêt à entendre à longueur de journée. 

«Ça me va !» Bucky se fit un devoir de s’installer dans les bras de Steve comme il l’avait fait lorsqu’ils étaient assis par terre. Son visage dans le creux de son cou, ses mains accrochées à ses épaules. Il laissa échapper un long soupir de contentement. «Je peux aussi rester là toute la journée. Ou toute la nuit.»

Steve sourit alors que son ami prenait ostensiblement une respiration régulière, soufflant chaque expiration longue contre sa peau moite. 

«Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Buck, tu sais bien que ça ne marche jamais...»

_Non, justement, il ne sait plus, tu te souviens ?_

Il secoua la tête, ses pieds fermement plantés au sol. Il en avait assez de cette voix pleine de doutes, de peur, de regrets. Il en avait assez de questionner chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses pensées autour de son meilleur ami. C’était Bucky ! Et il se foutait de sa gueule et il méritait de se rappeler pourquoi c’était une mauvaise idée ! 

Il raffermit sa prise sur son fardeau de chair et de métal et commença à marcher en direction de la piscine. Bucky se redressa très légèrement, comme s’il sentait venir les ennuis.

«Steve ?» Il le vit tourner la tête, contre son épaule. Se tordre le cou pour loucher devant eux. Le sentit se figer dans ses bras. «Steve. Non.»

Steve continua d’avancer sans un mot, retenant le sourire qui menaçait de soulever ses lèvres. Bucky commença à se débattre. Il raidit sa prise sur lui et parcourut les derniers pas qui le séparait de son but.

«Steve ! N’y pense même pas ! Je te jure que...»

Steve mobilisa ses forces pour se propulser sur le rebord de marbre et la menace se perdit dans une gerbe d’éclaboussures.

Il relâcha sa proie au moment où l’eau se refermait sur eux. Revint à la surface sans réussir cette fois à cacher le sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Face à lui, Bucky creva la surface, toussant, crachant et vociférant.

«Tu me paiera ça, punk ! Tu t’en tireras pas comme ça !»

Quelques brases ramenèrent Steve contre le bord de la piscine et il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière avec l’air le plus innocent du monde.

«Quoi ? Tu n’as plus envie de dormir ?»

«Je te déteste.» Les mèches trempées collées au front pâle rendaient le regard noir beaucoup moins menaçant qu’il n’aurait dû l’être. Steve se permit un sourire charmeur.

«Ce n’est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques minutes.»

Bucky se figea. Attrapa le rebord d’une main tout en lui jetant un regard ahuri.

«Tu... Ho, Rogers, tu es le pire enfoiré de la création !»

Il haussa les épaules. Léger soudain. Libre.

«Comme si tu venais de le découvrir...»

Bucky tira sur son bras et vint poser son front contre la pierre.

«Il aura pas fallu longtemps pour que tu me le rappelles...» Le marmonnement se perdit à demi contre la surface mouvante. «Tu es ma croix, Steve Rogers.»

Steve se hissa hors de l’eau. Se pencha en avant pour tendre la main au moment où Bucky levait sur lui un regard indéchiffrable.

«Je te le rappellerai aussi souvent qu’il le faudra, compte sur moi.»

Un soupir caverneux échappa à Bucky. «Je n’en doute pas une seule seconde.» Il referma sa main droite sur celle de Steve. «Mais il y a une chose que toi tu sembles avoir oubliée.» Steve haussa les sourcils alors qu’un sourire de conspirateur se dessinait sur le visage ruisselant. «Je n’étais pas ton meilleur ami pour rien.» Bucky poussa brutalement de ses jambes contre le bord de la piscine. 

* * *

Une respiration profonde et régulière soulevait le torse qui reposait contre le sien. Le métal tiédissait au contact de sa peau. La sensation n’était pas désagréable. Des ronflements discrets s’élevaient tout près de son oreille. Les cheveux trempés de Bucky chatouillaient son bras qui s’engourdissait sous le poids et la position inconfortable. 

_Ces hamacs n’ont pas été prévus pour deux vieillards shootés aux hormones de croissance. Juste pour information._

Steve était parvenu à lever un majeur éloquent et Tony s’était éloigné avec un haussement d’épaule fataliste et un sourire en coin. 

_Si vous finissez par terre la Stark Compagnie décline toute responsabilité !_

Il se contorsionna pour alléger les douleurs qui parcouraient son dos. Bucky grommela dans son sommeil, bougea à son tour pour ajuster sa position. A savoir : s’étaler le plus possible en prenant Steve comme matelas. Ce dernier retint un soupir de défaite. Referma ses bras autant que possible autour de la forme inerte de son meilleur ami. Il tourna la tête. Loucha à demi pour observer ses traits détendus. Familiers et différents. Comme cette sensation au creux de sa poitrine. Il approcha son visage jusqu’à frôler son front de ses lèvres.

«Merci.»

Il ne savait pas vraiment à qui ou quoi s’adressait ce mot. Dieu, l’Univers, les Avengers, Bucky. Il n’avait toujours pas de réponse à la question du «et maintenant ?» Mais il entrevoyait un futur. C’était plus qu’il n’avait espéré depuis son réveil. Il ferma les yeux. Posa sa joue contre le crâne de son meilleur ami.

«Merci d’être là, Buck. Je ne te lâcherai plus.»

Le sommeil l’entraîna doucement, alors que le ciel bleuissait à l’horizon.


End file.
